


【EC】红酒醉梦（酒神E/小恶魔C）

by Yingzhen



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: EC, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingzhen/pseuds/Yingzhen





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Charles向吧台走去，那个男人是他今晚的目标：眉目英挺、轮廓如希腊雕像一般精致，身材火辣，腰际线在高领毛衣和皮裤的的贴身包裹下更加傲人，灰绿的眸子，紧抿的薄唇，拒人千里。真是高不可攀又性感撩人！Charles默默地咽了咽口水，这看起来可口极了。

Charles走到他旁边，轻声问：“我可以坐这里吗？”他的声音软软的，就像甜甜的棉花糖。男人抬起头来打量了他一眼，对上了他湛蓝碧透的一双眼睛。Charles有些羞涩地低下了头，脸上飞起两朵红云，腼腆可爱的像一个小天使。男人点了点头，抬手示意他坐下。Charles爬上了高脚凳，两条腿轻轻地晃荡。

“我可以冒昧地请你喝一杯酒，然后请你告诉我你的名字吗？先生？”Charles眨了眨漂亮的蓝眼睛，有一点纯真的调皮。

“Erik Lehnsherr。”男人转过头来看着他，“你想喝什么，我请你。”言简意赅，比Charles拙劣的搭讪技巧更加直白。

上钩！Charles压抑住内心欢喜的小泡泡，腼腆地说：“谢谢你，Lehnsherr先生！可是这样我会过意不去的。”

“没关系！作为交换，告诉我你的名字。另外，叫我Erik！”男人淡淡地说。

“谢谢你，Erik。”Charles甜甜地笑了，“我叫Charles Xavier，你可以叫我Charles。”完全按预计的方向进行。Charles欢喜地偷偷地握了握小拳头。

“那么Charles，我美丽的少年，你想要喝什么？”Erik轻轻挑了一下眉，微笑着问。

“我想要一杯奥瓦帕乐帕特罗园干红葡萄酒。”Charles说。

“你喜欢葡萄酒？”Erik似乎来了兴趣。

“嗯”，Charles点点头，“这是最古老的一种酒，醇香芬芳，是酒神Dionysus馈赠给人最好的礼物。”其实真相是Charles已经在酒吧偷偷观察了Erik三个晚上，发现他只点各种各样的葡萄酒，挚爱无疑！

果然，Erik很赞同地点了点头。“你对希腊神话感兴趣？”Erik开口问。

“我在大学主修古典文化。”Charles说。在无尽的岁月中，为了打发无聊的光阴，他读了各种书籍，见证了漫长的历史。所以，根据搭讪对象的不同，他主修的专业可以从古典文化、到英国文学、历史、社会学，甚至生物遗传学不等。Charles一直想研究一下，到底神、人和魔鬼的基因到底有什么差异变化。

Charles开始述说着各种花了他若干年也理不清各种错综复杂关系的希腊神话，Erik默默地听着，偶尔露出一丝微笑。

“你对酒神Dionysus是什么印象？”Erik喝了一口酒，开口问，灰绿的眼眸凝视着Charles。

“他是个失去了爱侣的可怜人！美少年Ampelos意外死去之后，他陷入了深沉的悲痛。没有人能安慰他，所以，他耽溺于享受美酒与欲望的宗教狂欢中，或许，只有这样，他才能忘记暂时的哀痛。”Charles用他软软地声音述说着，末了有些惋叹。

“有没有人告诉过你，其实你和Ampelos长的很像，一样的纯真美丽，一样的腼腆害羞。”Erik凝视着Charles，目光炽热。

天啊，这个看起来冷冰冰的男人居然这么会调情，简直闷骚！Charles默默地垂下头，低声说：“Erik，你真会哄人开心。”然后端起盛满了葡萄酒的酒杯喝了一口，他的嘴唇红润，像美丽的花瓣。他伸出可爱的小舌头，舔了舔嘴角的残酒，把色情的诱惑，做得自然又纯真。Charles知道，Erik在看。

他们聊得很投契。喝完第四杯酒，已经是午夜时分。

Erik说：“我想我该走了。”Charles也点了点头。他们一前一后的向门口走去。Charles恃酒装醉，整个人就要软到下去。Erik一把搂住他的腰，扶着他站好。Charles顺势仰头轻轻地吻了Erik的脸颊。Charles的脸因为喝了红葡萄酒而呈现出醉人的酡红，嘴唇温热柔软。Charles靠在Erik的怀里，低声说：“可不可以陪陪我。今晚太冷了，我不想一个人。”声若细蚊。Erik抬起Charles下巴，看着他泛着泪光的眼睛，说：“那，我们今晚，就去做一些让人快乐的事。”

 

二十分钟之后，Erik把Charles圈在他豪宅卧室的墙角，抚摸着他，拥抱着他，亲吻着他。肢体交缠，色授魂与，意乱情迷。Charles在他细密的吻中慢慢地睁开眼睛，清醒而冷静。他搂住Erik肩膀的手悄悄地捏了一个法印，低诵一声咒文，轻轻地在Erik后颈一敲。

Erik倒在一旁的床上，失去了知觉。

Charles默默地坐到他的身旁，摩挲着他俊美的脸庞，描摹着他英挺的眉目。“对不起，你很好，但是，我真的太饿了！”Charles亲了亲Erik的脸颊，把手覆在Erik的头上，聚齐全身的魔力，他知道，片刻之后，Erik的灵魂会慢慢地浮起。作为一个恶魔，他太久没有吸食人类的灵魂，尤其是带着强烈的情欲的灵魂，甜美地让他难以抗拒。

忽然，Erik睁开了眼睛。迅速地翻身而起。五指一张，手中多了一柄法杖。他一杖打在Charles纤细柔软地腰肢上，Charles惨叫一声扑倒在床上，冰凉的金属锁链立即缠缚住他的手腕和脚踝，让他动弹不得。Erik居高临下地看着Charles，他用法杖对着Charles的眉心轻轻一点，Charles呻吟了一声，现出了原形。

“原来是一只小恶魔。”Erik坐到Charles身旁，捏了捏他尖尖的耳朵，然后恶劣地抚摸着他敏感的尾巴，撩拨地Charles扭动着身体发出了“呜呜”的闷哼。

“你到底是谁？”Charles轻轻喘息着，不甘地问道。

Erik淡淡一笑，“在千年之前，希腊人叫我Dionysus，罗马人称我为Bacchus。”Charles不可置信地看着他。Erik挑起Charles的下巴，笑得意味深长：“你觉得，胆敢冒犯神祗的小恶魔，应该受到什么样的惩罚？”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Charles有气无力地趴在地上，像一只可怜的小饭团。

“跪好了。”Erik居高临下地俯视着他，冷冷地命令。

Charles委屈地抬起头来，可怜巴巴地说：“你刚才出手太重了，我的腰现在好疼，直不起来，呜呜~”他用小拳头揉着眼睛，开始嘤嘤嘤地哭起来。

Erik为之气结。这只行为恶劣的小恶魔，如果刚才Erik只是普通人，早就被他吃掉了灵魂、丢了性命。如此心狠手辣、居心叵测的角色，现在却开始装可怜，反倒像Erik欺负了他似的。

“小东西，你已经害了多少条性命了？说！”Erik冷冷地看着他，严厉地逼问。

“没有，没有……”Charles拼命地摇晃着他的小脑袋，“我没有害死过任何人……”

“还敢撒谎！”Erik很生气，这只顽劣的小恶魔，居然连随便编个数字糊弄他都省了，他就那么好骗？！Erik觉得自己受到了侮辱。所以他打了个响指，收紧了勒在Charles上身的铁链，以示惩罚。

“Erik……不要……疼……疼……” Charles扭摆着身体开始哭闹，他的身体那么柔软，粗重的铁链仿佛要把他的肋骨勒断。  
“叫我Dionysus大人，小骗子！”Erik冷冷地说。

“Dionysus大人，求求你松开铁链，我受不了了。”Charles呜咽着祈求，立刻妥协，毫无节操。

看到眼前的小恶魔肯服软，Erik觉得心情好了点，所以松开了铁链。Charles小心翼翼地贪婪呼吸着空气，觉得Erik一定是得了一种Google上称之为“中二病”的心理疾病。

“再给你一次机会，你到底杀了多少人？”Erik扣住Charles的下巴，迫他抬起头来，冷冷地问。

“我真的没有杀过人！我没有撒谎……”Charles小心翼翼地说，他看到Erik面色不善，努力地补充：“我的确吸食人的灵魂。可是，我每次都只是很小心地舔掉一点点，他们最多就是有几天的记忆一片空白，不会致命的！只有一次搞砸了，就是不小心舔掉了一个小男生考前两周突击复习的记忆，他连挂了六科，被学校勒令退学……”Charles耷拉着他的小尖耳，可怜巴巴地样子。

“笑话讲得不错，小东西。”Erik忍俊不禁，却并不尽信。“就算你刚才说的那些都是真的，但你冒犯了我，该当何罪？”

“对不起，对不起……”Charles连声道歉，耷拉着小耳朵，身后的小尾巴一摆一摆的：“我真的不知道您就是酒神大人……我真的太饿了……”

“你找上我，只是因为饥不择食？”Erik对着Charles挑了一下眉，觉得他的火又上来了。

“不是的，不是的……”Charles连忙摆手，他看得出来Erik生气了，“因为您太英俊了，看起来十分美味……”

“放肆！”Erik低喝了一声，Charles的形容让他觉得自己是摆在祭坛上皮酥肉嫩的烤乳猪。

Charles被他的严行厉色吓得哭了起来：“你不许我撒谎，我说实话，你又不相信。我知道你们高高在上的神，都看不起我这样的小恶魔，可是，我并没有做什么伤天害理的事情，你为什么对我那么凶……”他打了个哭嗝，抽抽噎噎地说：“我已经好久都没吃东西了……最近去酒吧的人，要么凶恶、要么猥琐，光是坐在那里，就已经丑到我了，我没有办法和他们虚以委蛇，更不要说下口了……好不容易，见到了你，我很喜欢……可是……可是……”他哭得很伤心。

“不许哭！”Erik冷冷地说，这样的命令毫无用处，Charles哭得更大声，而且鼻涕都流了出来，顺手拉起一旁的床单擦了擦，这让非常有洁癖的Erik眉头抖了抖。“再这样吵闹，我就用刚才的法杖，打你的屁股！”Erik觉得他有点头疼！这个威胁果然奏效，Charles立即闭嘴，只是收声太急，被口水呛到。

“这么伶牙俐齿，看来，只有把你变成不能说话的小动物，才不会让你再蛊惑人心。”Erik笑得高深莫测，让Charles不寒而栗。

“小狗怎么样？我觉得柯基犬挺适合你的。”Erik挑眉说道，然后别有深意地看了一眼Charles的小圆屁股小短腿，异曲同工。Charles一想到狗狗跑两步就伸出舌头喘气的蠢样，就抱着Erik的大腿，拼命地摇头，“不要！不要！”

“那小猫怎么样？你的小耳朵和小尾巴刚好是现成的。”Erik蹲下来，拉起Charles身后的小尾巴，扫弄他纤细雪白的脖颈，痒得他打了个喷嚏。Charles想到自己好好的手掌，会变成五指都张不开的小肉垫，就又拼命的摇头。

“或者，小松鼠？”Erik不怀好意地看着他。Charles吓得抖了抖，一想到每天从这棵树窜到那颗树，还会被愚蠢的人类围观喝彩的无聊生活。以及一到秋天，就一趟又一趟地把松球抱回洞里存起来的艰辛岁月。或者哪天特别倒霉，被猎人逮住扒了皮；被工匠捉住，一根一根地拔掉他身上的毛毛，拿去做刷子；被马戏团的人掳了去，每天表演跳火圈，还要和猴子抢吃的。悲惨的命运！Charles嚎啕大哭，“我错了，Dionysus大人，请您仁慈一些，不要对我这样狠心！”

“现在知道怕了？”看到小恶魔被吓哭，Erik心情有点舒畅。他站起来，俯视着Charles，漫不经心地说：“如果还想保持着人形的身体，你总该让我看到这具躯体的价值。比如，你能用它，来侍奉我。”如画的眉目，温软的躯体，配得上他的垂爱。

Charles眨着他漂亮的蓝眼睛看着Erik。下一秒，猝不及防地隔着裤子，用他小手抓住了Erik的下体，还上下摩挲了一次。Erik没想到这个磨人的小妖精会那么主动！就在Erik呼吸开始粗重的时候，Charles放开了小手，又开始啜泣：“我还没有和任何人做过，你的那里太大了，会弄死我的。”

Erik觉得他的忍耐已经到了极限！一个靠色相引人上钩的小恶魔居然告诉他自己是处子之身！谎言、欺骗、戏弄、撩拨，所有冒犯神祗的事情都被眼前这个可恶的小恶魔做完了。

“Charles，或许我应该把你的衣服扒光，绑在特洛伊木马的现代改良版——三角木马上，用鞭子好好疼爱你的细皮嫩肉，你才会停止你那些愚蠢的谎话。”Erik冷冷地说。一把抄起小恶魔，用角斗士掳掠战利品的姿势，挟着Charles，往楼下走去。“你是高贵的神，怎么能堕落到沉迷SM那套玩意儿。”Charles在他怀里挣扎，Erik刚才的话显然吓坏他了。他用小拳头捶他Erik的胸，像被强抢的民男。

进了一个幽暗的地下室，Erik把他抛在地上。没有地毯，粗硬的水泥地板硌得他生疼。Charles听到铁链在地上拖行的声音，像可怕的蛇在游移。Erik操控着他们，缠住了Charles的手脚，和腰肢，把Charles绑成了吊着双手跪着的姿态。那些铁链上有Erik的神力，压制得Charles难受。

“我给你一天时间，好好想想，还要不要继续撒谎！”Erik说完，转过身关上了门。

“我没有撒谎！我好饿！我怕黑！放我回家，呜呜~~~！”小恶魔的声音隔着门传出来，有点虚弱。

死不悔改！ Erik咬牙切齿地叹了一口气。英明的神祗怎么能三番五次地被一个小恶魔腼腆纯良的外表和眼泪欺骗呢？所以，这次，他一定要狠下心肠！

Charles在黑暗中轻轻地啜泣，这样的姿势让他十分辛苦，手臂和膝盖由酸痛逐渐变得麻木，腰还是钻心地疼。他感觉到自己的身体上浸出了一层薄薄的汗。长久的饥饿，让Charles身上的魔力所剩无几，只够勉力维持住身形。而Erik留在铁链上的神力正在侵蚀着它们，Charles无力抵抗。或许再过大半天的光景，他身体就会逐渐变得透明，继而彻底消失。活该！谁让他自作多情，总是为人类的性命着想，食不果腹。他真是世上最愚蠢的小恶魔，蠢得连神都难以置信。

“Hank，Logan，永别了……”Charles垂着头，眼泪大滴大滴地掉了下来。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

坐在阿斯加德金宫的后花园，Erik漫不经心地啜着奥丁珍藏的秘酒，冰雪的冷冽夹杂着海洋馥郁的馨香，属于北欧大陆的独特滋味，与他制酒的手法大不相同。

坐在他对面的奥丁一提起两个作天作地的儿子，就捶胸顿足。

Erik对此颇不以为然。阿斯加德不过兄弟阋于墙的一点闹剧，当年他们奥林匹斯山，可是日夜不停地上演着阴谋杀戮、妒忌纵欲的家庭伦理大戏。所以，在这一点上，奥丁还是比不上宙斯，才两个儿子就操碎了心。想当年宙斯风流成性，管生不管养，Erik同父异母的兄弟车载斗量，他们几乎是折腾地上天入地，也没见星河倒转，宇宙洪荒。如果不是冲着这好酒，加上他需要打发掉大半天的时间，他才不来这里听老头子絮叨。

Erik看着杯中的酒，如湛蓝碧透的深海，像某只小恶魔漂亮的蓝眼睛的颜色，他起身告辞，决定回去看一看新抓到的那只小宠物有没有乖顺一些。

Erik打开房门，出乎他的意料，被锁着的小恶魔垂着头一动不动，整个身体成了半透明的样子。他连忙松开锁链，把Charles抱在怀里，轻飘飘的，没有一点重量。

Erik把掌心抵在Charles的额头，渡了一些修复的力量过去，怀里晕厥过去的小恶魔慢慢地睁开了眼睛。

“我想我就快要消失了……”Charles伤心地哭了起来，“如果Hank找不到我，他一定会急疯了的！”他拉着Erik的袖子摇晃：“求求你，把我的死讯带给他。就说我因为冒犯神祗，被处死了。千万不要说我是因为饥饿消失的，那样太丢人了。”Charles的鼻涕眼泪都蹭在了Erik的衬衫上，Erik有点嫌弃。

“哭什么哭，我同意你死了么？”Erik冷冷地说。Charles觉得他们周围凭空生长出一些藤蔓，枯败的枝条缓缓地缠上他的手脚，粗粝的表面摩擦着他的衣服，那感觉诡异至极，他开始惊恐地挣扎。

“不想死就别乱动。”Erik冷冷地说，然后收紧了抱住Charles的双手。藤蔓最终把Charles和Erik围在其中，像一只蛹。Erik在他耳畔开始低声诵念咒文，言语古拙，Charles听不懂。Erik的声音低沉性感，仿佛一种巫术，Charles渐渐地沉睡过去，就像沐浴着冬日的暖阳，又像躺在软绵绵的云朵上。枯败的藤蔓上开始生长出鲜嫩的绿叶，干涩的枝条回复往昔的柔韧，他们散发着暖黄色的光晕，最终汇到Charles的身上——枯荣逆转，早在千年之前，人们就顶礼膜拜Dionysus再生的神力。

终于又回到了沉甸甸的手感，Erik很满意地把他的小恶魔抱回了床上。Charles睡梦中蜷缩成了一小团，完全没有安全感的姿态，惹人怜爱。Erik拉过被子帮他盖上，Charles光着的脚吸引了他的目光——秀气的脚踝，白嫩的脚掌，蜷缩着的圆嘟嘟的脚趾，可爱极了。

Charles昏昏沉沉地，觉得自己的灵魂仿佛游弋过一处风景秀美的葡萄园，青绿的藤蔓上点缀着紫红色的果实，晶莹剔透，十分诱人。Charles用小舌头舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，他想摘一些下来，因为他又渴又饿。可是葡萄藤太高了，无论他怎么努力地往上跳，始终够不着。他摔在了地上，而且光着的脚还被小虫子咬了，又疼又痒。

Charles使劲地蹬了蹬腿，然后就醒了。他发现自己躺在柔软的大床上。而Erik正捉住他的一只脚，漫不经心地挠他的脚心。脸上的表情，就像弄死一只抓住的小虫子之前恶意的戏弄。

Charles连忙把脚缩了回来，抱着被子，缩成一小团地坐在床头，怯怯地看着Erik。

“把这个喝了。”Erik端过一个精致的玻璃酒盏，像一只海螺，下面点缀着云纹。鲜红的汁液在透明的被子里摇晃，散发出葡萄馥郁香甜的气息。Charles深深的吸了一口气，这香味十分诱人。他很渴，很快就喝完了杯子里的酒，卷着小舌头舔完嘴角残留的汁液，意犹未尽。

“还饿吗？”Erik把酒盏放到一边问道。

Charles稍微愣了一下，然后摇了摇头。一直以来折磨着他的饥饿感似乎消失了，那醇厚芳香的气味比人类的灵魂更加美味。“Dionysus大人，您刚才给我喝的是什么？”Charles眨着他的蓝眼睛好奇地问。

“我把它叫做阿尔卑斯山的记忆。”Erik颇为得意地说。好吧，这听起来糟糕地就像某种廉价啤酒的名字。Charles在心里默默地吐槽。他当然不会愚蠢地说出来激怒他，Erik折磨人的手段，他可是领教过了。

Erik继续说：“我用了阿尔卑斯山冬日的雪水、清晨的朝露、火山里的岩浆、曾经引发特洛伊战争的金苹果、我们最伟大的英雄赫拉克勒斯的血液和我的神力酿出的神酒。”

好吧，这么多乱七八糟的东西掺和在一起，Charles觉得听起来有点恶心，虽然喝起来味道还不错……这显然是Erik的得意之作，跟他恶劣的脾气如出一辙。

“既然吃饱了，那我们来算一算账，小家伙。”Erik似笑非笑地看着Charles，吓得Charles尾巴都竖起来了。

这时，Erik的手机响了，他看了一眼屏幕，然后点了“免提”。

“天杀的，Erik，你的助理又辞职了！！”电话里传来尖锐的女声，Charles觉得Erik按了免提十分有先见之明。“这已经是两个月里的第三个了！！你就不能改改你那暴君一样的脾气么？她说你让她精神衰弱，再干下去她可能会自杀！！”语速奇快，干练而咄咄逼人。

“那就让她走！”Erik冷冷地说。

“我就知道你会这么说！”几乎是咬牙切齿的声音，“我已经帮你找了三个候选的，你今天下午来办公室自己挑。”

“让她们都回去，我已经找到合适的人选了。”Erik挂断了电话，看着Charles笑的意味深长。

“好了，小恶魔。作为你冒犯我的惩罚，和我救你一命的回报。从现在开始，我就是你的主人，你必须听我差遣，不得违抗，直到我厌倦，放你自由为止！而从周一开始，做我的助理，这就是你的第一个差使。”Erik很愉快地宣布了他对Charles的判决，完全不管是不是量刑过重！

“我不能做你的助理！”Charles几乎带上了哭腔，“我平时丢三落四，做事完全没有条理和逻辑，生活能力一塌糊涂，你要是用我做助理，一定会气得晕过去的。”不！他一点也不想呆在这个比魔王还可怕的远古上神身边，他完全相信那个辞职的女助理的话，不用超过一个星期，他也会精神衰弱，想去自杀的。

“没关系，小Charles。如果你白天的工作让我不满意，晚上回来，惩罚你的方法，多得是。慢慢调教，总会好的。”Erik温柔地抚摸着他尖尖的小耳朵，无限怜爱，笑得像一只捕获到猎物的鲨鱼。

Charles想到了他接下来不知道要持续多久的悲惨生活，又嘤嘤嘤地哭了起来。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“把这个戴上。”Erik把一个精致的铂金手环递给Charles，水波纹，雕刻着一个长着一对可爱的小翅膀、拿着弓箭的调皮的小爱神Eros做装饰。

Charles摇了摇头说：“虽然很好看，但是我不习惯戴首饰。”

Erik凑近他，一挑眉，说：“你必须戴！这个手环上有我的下的咒文，它会封印住你身上的魔力，除了在人类和小恶魔的形态上自由变换，其他的，你什么也做不了。”Erik当然不会承认，他这么干，是因为除了人类美少年，他还挺喜欢Charles有小尖耳和小尾巴的恶趣味。他接着说：“戴了它之后，你会有人类的五感。而且，我随时能知道，你在哪里。而且，也只有我能帮你取下来。”

一个昂贵而漂亮的手铐，还附带GPRS定位管系统。“我会乖乖的，求求你，不要给我戴这个，好不好？”Charles可怜巴巴地说。

“如果你不喜欢手环，我们可以换成项圈！你喜欢金属的，还是皮革的？”Erik笑得很民主的样子。

Charles吓得头发都竖起来了。“不要！不要！我戴这个就是了。”Charles立刻接过来扣在手腕上，以免Erik想出更变态的玩意儿。一道璀璨的光芒闪过，手环收紧了一些，紧贴着Charles的皮肤，有点冰凉。Charles活动了一下手腕，有点不习惯。

“刚才你临死之前心心念念的Hank是什么人？”Erik不动声色地问。

“我们住在一起，Hank十分体贴，把我照顾得很好。”说到Hank，Charles脸上露出了温暖的笑容。

哼！果然是男朋友！Erik不知道为什么，心里升起一股无名火。他一挑眉，问：“这么说，Hank也跟你一样，是一个恶魔？”

“不，不，不”Charles又开始摇晃他漂亮的小脑袋，小尾巴一摆一摆的，“Hank是吸血鬼！他白天总是睡觉，晚上才会醒过来开始活动。”

Erik眉头抖了抖，没来由地脑补了一下眼前这个小恶魔和他苍白妖艳的吸血鬼男友“晚上”的“活动”，然后脸色更难看了！

Charles看着Erik似乎面色不善，赶紧解释：“他很温柔的，并不伤人……”Charles还想解释“而且现在可以买到冰冻的血浆”，但Erik打断了他。

“我现在以主人的身份命令你，立刻跟那个Hank分手！”Erik冷下脸来，有点凶，“跨物种恋爱不会有好结果！”态度专横跋扈。

Charles被他吼懵了，然后拼命地摇头：“我做不到，我没法和Hank分手！”

Erik更加恼怒：“主人的第一个命令，你就违抗，看来，是惩罚得不够！”Charles还没反应过来，就被Erik一把扯过去，按在大腿上。Erik一把拉下他的裤子，扬起巴掌，“啪”地一下就击打在他圆润雪白的屁股上。

“呜……”Charles疼地绷直了身体，屈辱的感觉让他落下泪来。他拼命地扭摆着身体，要挣脱Erik的桎梏，他用小拳头捶着床垫，两只脚乱蹬，像一只拼命挣扎的小野猫。

“乖乖趴好，不许动！”Erik冷冷地命令，Charles根本不听。Erik加重了手上的力道，连着打了好几巴掌，Charles白嫩的臀瓣立刻肿了起来。

“知道错了吗？”Erik停了手，冷冷地问。

“你蛮不讲理……你滥用私刑……”Charles呜咽着指控Erik，“我要去上帝那里投诉你！”

Erik被他的话逗得笑了起来，“上帝管不了我，我们不是一个体系的。”

Charles忽然间无言以对，然后他眨了眨他泪汪汪的蓝眼睛，说：“那我要去见宙斯！我要向他指控你这个恶神！”说完又呜呜地哭了起来。

Erik又给了他屁股上一巴掌，疼得Charles嗷地叫了一声，然后他才不疾不徐地说：“宙斯早就沉睡了！他不会理你。”然后他挑起Charles的下巴，似笑非笑地说：“就算他没有沉睡，我也劝你最好不要去见他。宙斯风流成性，男女通吃，最喜欢像你这样的美少年。他见了你，一定会把你哄上床，好好疼爱。而他有一个嫉妒成性、心狠手辣的妻子，你应该在书里读到过，她是用什么样的手段对付她那些情敌的。”

“也包括你的亲生母亲吗？”Charles眨着泪汪汪的眼睛问，话一出口，他就后悔了。Erik陷入了长久的沉默。

“你会想她吗？”Charles吸着鼻子问。Erik难得得有耐心，竟然摸着他柔软的棕色小卷发淡淡地说：“我从来没有见过她，何谈想念？”

“你好可怜，呜呜~”Charles不知死活地说。Erik的眉头又抖了抖，他正在思忖要不要为自己被一个小恶魔同情了这件事发作。

“不过，我更可怜！”Charles开始哭闹。“我也不知道父母是谁，仿佛一睁开眼睛就被变成了小恶魔扔到了这个陌生的世界！而且，还要被你打屁股！呜呜呜~”屁股上的疼痛，加上凄凉的身世，以及毫无光明地未来，Charles哭得肝肠寸断，似乎打得动铁石心肠。

Erik叹了口气，声音稍微柔和了一点：“别哭了，小东西。只要你乖乖认个错，然后去分手，我就饶了你。”Erik觉得他已经足够宽宏大量，至少从来没有对待过哪个俘虏，有这样好的耐心。

“我没有错，你要我怎么承认？”Charles怯怯地说。

死不悔改，毫不领情。Erik扬起手又作势要打，Charles吓得用小手蒙着眼睛，小腿乱蹬地哭道：“你屈打成招……你欺负弱小……”等待中的巴掌迟迟没有落下，Charles拿开捂住眼睛的手掌，仰头看见Erik冷冷地俯视着他：“违抗主人的命令，难道不该受到惩罚吗？”

“你的命令不近人情，我无法遵从！”Charles呜咽着说。

“你就那么舍不得那个Hank，甘愿为他受皮肉之苦？”Erik严厉地逼问，有点不甘。

“我不能跟Hank分手！”Charles又开始哭着摇头，Erik几乎为之气结。“因为他不是我男朋友！我们就没有开始过，我怎么跟他分手？”Charles又委屈地哭了起来，小耳朵耷拉下去。

“他不是你男朋友？”Erik有点喜悦。Charles点点头，抽抽噎噎地说：“我们只是朋友，我把他当作我的哥哥。”

Erik放开了对Charles的钳制，让他趴在床上。Charles还在啜泣，伤心得很，他的小手伸到背后，轻轻摩挲着红肿的屁股，有点烫。他摇动着小尾巴，轻轻地扇风，可怜极了。

Erik叹了一口气，有一点愧疚。他轻轻地把手掌覆在Charles圆润挺翘的臀部。他把修复的神力蕴在掌心，他轻轻摩挲着Charles的臀瓣，就像抚摸一个红红的可爱的水蜜桃。Charles的小脸蹭着床单，发出含糊的呜呜声。不一会儿，红肿渐渐消退，又回到了雪白细嫩的样子。

“还疼吗？”Erik柔声问。

Charles轻轻地摇了摇头，还在低声地啜泣。他赶紧拉好裤子，羞得脸红到了耳根。

Erik温柔地伸手抹去Charles眼角的泪渍，说：“好了，不哭了。你想要什么，我可以送你一份礼物。”

Charles眨了眨他的蓝眼睛，说：“你可以放我回去吗？”

“当然不行！”Erik拒绝地理直气壮，“要点别的。”

“我要吃冰淇淋！草莓味的！我还要你陪我一起吃，我来指定你的冰淇淋的口味。”Charles扁着小嘴说。

三十分钟之后，Charles在高脚凳上悠然地晃荡着两只脚，看着玻璃窗外人来人往，舔着他粉红色的草莓味的冰淇淋小圆球一脸陶醉。然后他转过头，看着Erik眨了眨眼睛：“Erik，榴莲味的冰淇淋是不是口感棒极了？”

Erik横了他一眼，然后用似乎需要上阵搏杀、攻城略地般的眼神盯着他面前小杯子里的东西——榴莲味浓郁的浅绿色糯米皮包着榴莲芒果味的冰激凌的心。Erik简直咬牙切齿。为什么世上会有那么猎奇的水果！它的存在确定是让人吃，不是让人吐？

“Erik，这家店的榴莲味冰激凌据说是全纽约最原汁原味的，是不是棒极了？”Charles笑得一脸纯真，人畜无害。Erik觉得刚才就不该心软，应该在他白嫩嫩的屁股上再补几巴掌。Charles知道有些人不喜欢榴莲，但是没有想到这位尊贵的神祗大人竟然对这种水果如此深恶痛绝。

“无所不能的Dionysus大人，这三个小小的球球对您来说又算什么呢？”Charles一只手捏着鼻子，一只手把小杯子抬到Erik面前，眼睛笑得弯成两弯月牙，“祝您食用愉快。”Charles的声音又甜又软，Erik觉得那是裹着蜜糖的毒药。

Erik叉起一个小球，两眼一闭，随意咀嚼了几口就吞了下去。某种可以称之为“臭”的味道在口腔中弥漫开来，Erik洁癖发作觉得简直无法忍受。小纸盒里还有两个小糯米球仿佛微笑着看着他。Erik饮鸩一般地把它们送入口中，大口咀嚼，他觉得他的勇气在这一刻完爆赫拉克勒斯。Erik觉得咽下去的那一刻，他已经快要吐了。而更令人恼火的是，旁边的小恶魔一脸幸灾乐祸地看着他变幻莫测的表情。

三天不打，上房揭瓦！

Erik冲着Charles一挑眉，眯了一下眼睛。危险的信号！

“好的东西，当然要一起分享。”低沉魅惑的声音。下一秒，他把Charles搂了过来，俯身吻住了他红润的嘴唇，甜甜的草莓味。怀里的小恶魔开始挣扎，用小爪子挠他的胸口，含含糊糊咒骂：“Erik，放开我，我快要吐了！”

自食其果！玩火自焚！

Erik更深入地吻了下去，他要让这只小恶魔也好好地尝尝世界上最糟糕的味道。


	5. Chapter 5

Erik把车停在街边，繁华闹市的旧街区，复古的公寓。外表刻意保留了一些岁月斑驳的痕迹，在周围林立的高楼中有些遗世独立。Erik知道，这个看起来其貌不扬的地方，租金并不会比一般的现代化的公寓便宜。怀旧可以成为一种低调的奢侈。只是他没想到这个呆萌淘气的小恶魔在住宅的选择上会如此老气横秋。

Erik跟着Charles走在胡桃木的楼梯上，狭窄却干净，木板发出拖得冗长的“吱——吱——”声，像岁月的悠远的留声。阳光透过天窗的空隙射进来一些，倒影在地上形成斑驳的花纹，恍惚成半明半昧的虚幻。

Charles背靠着二楼一间公寓的门，嗫嚅着说：“要不，你在这儿等我一会儿，我马上收拾好就出来。” 

笑得很勉强，其中必有鬼！

Erik一挑眉说：“怕我打扰了你的Hank的白日梦。”

Charles说：“不是，不是。Hank住在我隔壁，他这两天都不在家。”

Erik双手按在门上，把Charles圈在里面，俯视着他，说：“难道里面藏了什么不能让我知道的东西？”

“没有，没有！”Charles连忙摆手，活得太长的上古神祗就是疑心病太重。

“那就开门！”Erik冷冷地说。

“是你自己要进来的！待会儿看见什么都不许嫌弃我。”Charles嗖地一声转过身，迅速地打开了房门，让杵在门上的Erik差点向前跌倒。不好的开头！

Erik踉跄一步进了公寓，苍天啊！他看见了地狱吗？

Charles从墙角推出一个小箱子，打开放在沙发上。哦！天！他都不知道擦一擦灰尘吗？Erik觉得那层厚厚地尘埃看得他想打喷嚏。

“你先坐一会儿。”Charles红了一下脸，指了指沙发。

你在逗我吗，Charles？Erik的眉头狠狠地抖了抖。你是要我坐在你那堆乌七八糟的脏衣服上面，还是要我坐在你那些扭成一团皱巴巴地应该拿去洗的裤子上？ 

Charles打开衣柜，蹲下来，开始往外掏衣服。为什么他干净的衣服也摆得跟堆积如山的尸体似的纵横交错！Erik从背后一眼望去没，眉头又狠狠地抖了抖。对于不叠放整齐、规整收纳的衣物，他都会尴尬恐惧症发作。

当Charles正在纠结是带小熊的睡衣还是小猫咪的睡衣的时候，他听到Erik在背后阴郁地说：“这是什么东西？”声音在颤抖。

Charles转过头，看到Erik颤抖地拎着一只袜子，阳光的照耀下，有一朵小蘑菇在上面茁壮成长，Erik很嫌弃地看着他。

Charles眨了眨眼睛：“哦，这只袜子我找了很久，我还以为已经丢了。”然后讪讪地笑着说：“这里什么都好，就是太潮湿了。”Charles继续埋头找他的衣服，语气稀松平常。

Erik就像碰到有毒的生物一样，迅速把那只袜子扔得老远。他要去洗手！！！

“这又是什么东西？？！！”Charles听到Erik在他后面咆哮。他转过头，看见Erik嘴角在抽搐，手里端着一口锅，里面的东西黑乎乎地一团。

Charles挠了挠头说：“好像，是前两天做的……奶油浓汤？”Erik觉得他现在想去战场上厮杀一圈，发泄一下再回来！Charles是逼死洁癖症小能手。

Erik把所谓的“汤”连着锅一起扔进了垃圾桶。他像心里疾病患者一样，洗了十次手！！完全无法忍受！！

“Charles！！！”Erik风风火火地走出来，Charles正用下巴抵着他抱着的一堆高高的衣服向小箱子走去，然后砰地把它们都扔箱子里。

“不要再收拾了！我不能容忍这里任何一件东西进我家。”Erik恨恨地说。

“包括我吗？”Charles兴奋地说。

“你除外！这是我的底线。”他回去一定要把这只小恶魔洒上消毒水至少刷三遍！Erik愤愤地拉着Charles往外走，他无法忍受在这个垃圾堆里多待一刻。因为动作太大，险些被摊在地上的书本绊倒。

Charles蹲在地上，拖着Erik的手，像一只小拖把，不肯走，说：“Erik，我箱子里的衣服是干净的！我敢保证！Hank回家看他的父母去了，不能帮我。外面这些只是这两天我在赶论文，还没来得及收拾。”

“站起来，跟我走！”Erik愤怒地捶了旁边的书柜一拳。楼板发出了可怕的“吱吱”声，放了一排的七八个书柜开始诡异地晃动起来。Charles警觉地左右看了看，然后听见噼里啪啦的巨响，一阵强烈的失重感，Charles吓的闭上了眼睛，然后屁股就重重地落在了地上。

Charles 睁开眼睛，看到的是Erik的胸膛，Erik把他护在身下。Erik站了起来，几本书顺着他的脊背滑落。灰尘把他呛得咳了起来。Erik一把捞起Charles，把他放在书堆上坐着。Charles看了一眼周围——好像是一个不太熟悉的房间。周围都是他的书，几乎要把他和Erik埋了。然后再抬头一看，顶上有一个巨大的洞，从洞里能看见他房间里的吊灯在晃。

“Charles Xavier！”房东太太的尖叫贯穿了Charles的耳膜：“我早就说过不准你再买书了！木质的楼板会被压塌的！！”“砰”地一声，房门被粗暴地踹开，房东太太一手叉着水桶腰，一手挥舞着拖把，看Charles的眼神，完全就像看到了一只该立刻拍死的蟑螂。

Charles还坐在书堆上，没缓过神来。Erik默默地点了一根烟，开始吞云吐雾。

“要赔你多少钱？”Erik冷冷地说。

Erik简单直接地出乎房东太太的预料，她打量了一下Erik，决定好好地宰他一刀。

“现在两层楼的这间公寓都一塌糊涂。我找人来修好楼板，重新装修，买好家具，怎么也得150万，还不算期间耽误了没有办法租出去的少收的租金。”狮子大开口。

Erik狠狠地吸了两口烟，把烟蒂在一旁的杯子里按灭。“这个地段，全新的现代化公寓售价也不过1万美金一平米。这间公寓的面积最多不会超过50平米，就算两层楼的一起算，买下来也只要100万而已，我还没有和你计较减掉折旧的费用。我给你开张30万的支票，作为维修的费用，你要就收下。不要的话，就联系我的律师，我们通过法律途径解决。”

房东太太还没反应过来，Erik已经写好了支票递到她面前。

“你想用律师恐吓我吗？”房东太太嘶吼起来，“我这栋房子可是可以列入纽约历史博物群的文物建筑！”

“或者，我叫几个兄弟会的朋友来和你谈谈？！”Erik拔出不知道从哪里摸出来的匕首，随手一插，没入一旁倾倒的茶几大半。神色冷狠。

房东太太一把抢过支票，说：“这次便宜你们了。”就一溜烟地走了。

Erik看着坐在书堆上灰头土脸的Charles，说：“正好，这下什么都不用带了。跟我回去吧，垃圾堆小王子。”

“可我的书怎么办呢？”Charles巴巴地望着Erik。

“留给刚才那个婆娘烧火。”Erik冷冷地说。

“不行！它们都是我的宝贝！”Charles趴在书堆上死死地抱住，已经快要急哭了，“你如果不带他们走，我也不走！”

Erik眉头抖了抖，然后掏出手机来，咬牙切齿地说：“Emma，帮我叫一个搬家公司过来……”


	6. Chapter 6

把小恶魔扔进浴室，把他的几十箱书成功贬到地下室之后，Erik终于有闲情逸致坐在沙发上翻报纸。

Charles从楼上走下来，坐在Erik旁边。穿着毛茸茸的小熊睡衣，刚吹干的头发蓬松柔软，脸被热气蒸得红红的，带着刚出浴的水汽和芬芳，Erik刻意把沐浴露换成了草莓牛奶的味道，现在的Charles闻起来诱人极了。Erik在想或许下一次，可以试试巧克力榛果味的。

“Erik，我饿了。”Charles用手摸了摸他的小肚子，可怜巴巴地看着Erik。

“我也饿了。”Erik的声音低沉沙哑，带着压抑的欲望，下一秒就把小恶魔压在了沙发上。“Charles，你现在看起来十分可口。”雪白的脖颈、不安的眼神、轻轻地挣扎却又柔软无力的身体，惹人怜惜，又让人想蹂躏征服，好好地欺负。

“我是真的饿了，Erik。”小恶魔扭动着身体，却挣脱不出Erik的钳制，带上了哭腔。

Erik的手指划过Charles的唇瓣，轻轻地描摹他的轮廓：“别着急，我一会儿就喂饱你。”眼神暧昧，声音喑哑。

Charles当然知道Erik话里别有所指的情色含义，他发出了微弱地抗议：“Dionysus大人，不麻烦你了。我叫外卖就好了。”混淆视听，强装糊涂。

“你还敢叫外卖？”Erik不依不饶，在Charles的下身轻轻地捏了一把，很满意地听到了对方猝不及防的一声呻吟。“Charles，我警告你！我可以解决你以后吃饭的问题，但是如果你还敢跟以前一样到外面去引诱别人，我一定会把你惩罚地生不如死。”他含着Charles的耳垂慢慢地舔弄，身下的人开始轻轻地喘息。

Erik慢慢地解开Charles睡衣的扣子，露出他雪白的身体，就像剥开一只柔软的小香蕉。Erik把一阵阵的热气吹进Charles的耳朵里，Charles不禁缩了缩脖子，半闭着眼，痒酥酥的。Erik开始在Charles的身上落下细密而绵长的吻，伴随着偶尔轻轻地撕咬。就像一块素绢上极易留下墨迹，Charles的身上很快被Erik吻出红痕，敏感的皮肤呈现出诱人的粉色。

“这么敏感的身体，还敢说自己是小处男？”Erik戏谑地说。Charles摇着头，咬着手指含含糊糊地说：“本来就是，就是！”他的抗议很快被模糊的呻吟取代，Erik把手覆上了他柔软的胸部。带着薄茧的指腹在他可爱的小樱桃周围打圈，整齐的指甲轻轻地刮擦着它们，修长的指节拨弄按揉，然后Erik用两根手指夹住Charles粉红幼嫩的右乳，轻轻拉扯，换来了对方一声尖锐的嘶鸣。Charles感觉到自己的下身开始变得湿漉漉地，他羞得满脸通红。Erik把他翻了个身，继续逗弄，他吻着Charles漂亮的脊背，Charles被吻得晕乎乎的。

Erik见时机已到，一只手揉着Charles胸前的小樱桃，另外一只手慢慢地褪下他的裤子。圆润雪白的臀瓣，柔软充实的手感，可爱极了。Erik伸出了修长的中指，得意地看着他手下被挑逗地意乱情迷的人，然后迅速地戳了进去。

“啊！！！！”Charles疼得向后狠踹了一脚，发出一声刺耳的尖叫，声振林木、响遏行云。

“疼……疼……Erik，你又欺负我!呜呜呜……”Charles捶着小拳头蹬着腿在沙发上哭闹，伤心委屈得很。

Erik——伟大的酒神Dionysus大人，现在躺在地板上，疼得冷汗直冒。小恶魔刚才一定是故意的，一脚踹在他的命根子上又准又狠，而且力气奇大。他觉得待会儿要加固一下手环的封印之力。同时他开始慎重思考自己用凡人的身体触感来体验人间的忧愁喜乐到底是不是一个明智的决定。

 

Erik的脸色现在非常难看，不仅因为某个地方要命地疼，还因为Charles激烈的反抗让他看起来像一个急不可耐的色情狂！失败透顶！！几百年前，每逢酒神的祭典，只要他现身，总能引起男女信徒的狂热追捧，他们膜拜他，他们愿意为他献身，他们总是为他英俊的面容和完美的身材神魂颠倒，他们卑微的匍匐在脚下祈求他的垂青。但是，现在这个小恶魔完全不！知！好！歹！

Charles已经穿好了衣服，抱着沙发上的小抱枕，缩在角落里，咬着嘴唇，闪着泪花。

“对不起……”Charles怯怯地说，可怜巴巴地看着Erik，仿佛Erik是吃人不吐骨头的大魔王。

“今晚的晚饭你来做！食材都在冰箱里。我要上楼休息一会儿，做好了叫我。”Erik黑着一张脸说。

“可是我不会做饭。”Charles低声说，成功地收获了Erik的一个眼刀。他凑近了Erik一点，笑得很勉强，“我们叫外卖好不好，或者我可以出去买。你想吃泰国菜，还是中国菜，或者日本菜，或者披萨？”

“我说过，不要再跟我提外卖！”Erik说得咬牙切齿，凶巴巴的。“Charles，你总该显得有点用处，既不能用身体侍奉我，还居然连饭都不会做！说吧，柯基犬、小猫咪、小松鼠，你想变成什么？选一个！”Erik现在真的有点生气。

Charles哇地一声就哭了出来，他抹着眼泪说：“我做，我做还不行吗……”他抽抽噎噎地说：“你不要生气，更不要把我变成不会说话的小动物！”说着，可怜巴巴地穿上小拖鞋，走到厨房，打开了冰箱的门蹲下来找食材。

“这还差不多。”Erik冷冷地说了一句，然后披上衣服上了楼。

 

“砰”的一声巨响，Erik以为小恶魔把他的厨房炸了。等他下到事故现场，就看到煎锅砸在了地上，里面的酱汁和油洒了一地。Charles一脸手足无措，小卷发乱得像顶了个鸟窝，他随手抹了一把脸上的汗水和油污，不洗洋葱就切留在手上的泥土抹在脸上，有点黑。不过是做了一顿饭。就跟从二战战场上刚下来一样。

“我会把地上的垃圾清理掉的！”Charle推着Erik坐到餐桌旁。

“主人，请享用。”Charles把盘子端到Erik面前，小黑手顺便把白色的餐巾抹了个掌印。

Erik看着盘子里像一块黑炭一般焦黑的牛排，嘴角开始抽搐：“Charles，吞碳是一种不错的自杀方式！你打算用这道黑暗料理谋杀你的主人，然后重获自由是吗？”

“不是，不是”Charles连忙摆手，“我从来都没有煎过牛排，以前都是Hank给我做的。”声音软软的，委屈极了。

“不许再在我面前提Hank！”Erik几乎是咬牙切齿。

Charles心不在焉地“哦”了一声，然后说：“那你凑合着喝点汤吧。”

“你是说这个碗里黄不拉几的糊状物吗？”Erik鄙视地看了一眼左手边的东西，“你确定有人看见他的卖相之后还能吃得下去吗？”Erik毒舌的技能在这一刻展现地淋漓尽致！

“你为什么总是对我这么凶！”Charles开始呜咽，“我已经说过了，我不会做饭！我可以跑腿去买外卖！可是你非要我做！做出来你又骂我！为什么尊贵的神祗就可以这么蛮不讲理？我们小恶魔也是有尊严的！”说完又用小拳头揉着眼睛呜呜地哭了起来。

Erik注意到Charles的手背上有一块红印，另一只手上划了几条口子，Erik瞥见了垃圾桶里一些碎裂的瓷片。

“过来。”Erik冷冷地说。Charles不情愿地挪着小碎步过去，仿佛Erik是随时会把他吃掉的怪兽。

Erik把Charles的手拉过来，修长的手指按了按他手背上的红印，疼得Charles吸气。“被烫到了？”Erik冷冷地问。Charles点了点头，说：“刚才煎牛排的时候，油溅到手上了……”Erik又摊开Charles被划了几道口子的掌心，问：“把碗打碎了？”Charles低着头说：“对不起！我会赔给你的。”

Erik把手覆上Charles的手，暖黄的光晕拂过，Charles手背上红肿消退，手心伤痕愈合。

“去洗个澡，把脸和头发弄干净，重新换一件衣服再下来。”Erik叹了一口气，“免得又说我虐待你。” 

Charles“嗯”了一声，然后拖着他的小拖鞋上楼去了。每走一步就留下一个黑黑的脚印，把厨房的狼藉一路带进浴室。Erik以手扶额，到底是谁在伺候谁？

 

“下来吃饭！”Erik板着脸对着楼上刚走出浴室的Charles说，面色阴郁地像座冰山。

Charles一溜烟小跑下到了饭厅。桌上放着两份牛排，呲呲地冒着热气，看起来十分美味。盘子周围还放了西兰花做装饰。Erik从锅里盛了两碗汤，放在牛排的旁边。黑色的瓷碗，透明的汤汁，用小勺一搅，白嫩的鳕鱼片，碧莹莹的黄瓜丝和黄橙橙的胡萝卜丝慢慢地翻起来，汤里还点缀着一些松散的蛋花，十分诱人。

“Dionysus大人，这是你用法术变出来的吗？”Charles眨着他漂亮的蓝眼睛一脸惊叹。

“我做的！像凡人做饭那样做出来的.你以为所有人都跟你一样笨？”Erik冷冷地说。

“对不起……”Charles羞愧地垂下了头。他低着头开始切牛排，然后叉起一小块放进嘴里咀嚼。

“好好吃！”Charles睁大了眼睛，一边咀嚼一边赞叹，完全顾不上进餐礼仪的优雅。牛排肉质鲜嫩松软，伴随着咀嚼，红酒馥郁的醇香在口腔里晕染开来，盐和黑胡椒也放得恰到好处。

看着小恶魔一脸陶醉的表情，Erik冷冰冰的神色稍微缓和了一些。“有那么好吃？”Erik云淡风轻地问，这是他第一次给除了他以外的第二个人做饭。

Charles拼命的点头，“这是我吃过最好吃的牛排！”Erik几不可查地微微弯了弯嘴角，那就是说，比以前那个Hank给他做的要好吃。Erik对这个战果很满意，反正他向来争强好胜。

Charles喝了一口汤，味道鲜美清新，香得他闭着眼睛吸气。“太好喝了……太美味了……”Charles捧着汤碗，很快就喝光了一碗。

“这一定是神才能烹饪出来的美味。”Charles由衷地赞叹。这让Erik很受用。

“今天只是随便做一点，改天可以给你做点更复杂的。”Erik不自觉地脸上开始带着微笑。

“嗯嗯！！”Charles塞了一嘴的肉，腮帮子鼓鼓的，拼命地点头，他的小耳朵扑棱扑棱地扇着，小尾巴一摇一摇的。

好像有什么不对。Erik默默地觉得。看着对面那个似乎永远空着的座位，如今坐了一个蠢蠢的小恶魔……好像也没什么不对。

Erik默默地品了一口红酒，切了一块牛排，放进口中。今晚的牛排，似乎是比往常的，更加美味。


	7. Chapter 7

Charles睡得十分香甜，他梦见自己变成了小爱神Eros的样子，手舞足蹈地摆弄着他的小弓箭。他躺在软绵绵的云朵里，拖着腮帮子打了个哈欠。

“小孩子玩什么危险武器？”Erik——准确的来说是傲慢的Dionysus大人就像从地底冒出来一样站在他面前，一把把他拎了起来。Erik俯视着他，一贯高冷的表情。Charles仰头，Erik带着葡萄藤编织的王冠，光裸着上身，健硕的肌肉漂亮极了，那销魂的腰际线简直要命。一块华丽的织锦斜斜地挎在他腰上，某一个部位傲然挺立，线条十分明显，刚好在Charles眼前。Charles害臊地用小手捂住了滚烫的脸，埋怨说：“Erik，你能穿条牛仔裤再出门吗，我鼻血都快出来了。”Erik冷冷地哼了一声，把他扔在地上。

“你上次用你的弓箭作弄宙斯，他命我来惩罚你。”Erik冷冷地说。然后把Charles按倒在地上打屁股。他完全不理Charles的哭泣哀求，用权杖把他的小屁股打得又红又肿，然后还用葡萄藤把他绑起来扔下了奥林匹斯山。

Charles挣开绑缚，爬啊爬，终于爬到了山顶。他趴在云朵上，看到了Erik和狩猎女神Artemis在说话。Charles撅起嘴轻轻地哼了一声，屁股上的疼痛和屈辱提醒着他要对狂妄冷酷的酒神Dionysus复仇。他把金箭搭在弓上，瞄准Erik的心口，“嗖”地射了出去。正中靶心！Erik望着Artemis的眼神变得十分荡漾，开始羞涩而扭捏地表白着肉麻拙劣的情话。他爱上了她。Charles很得意地欣赏着Erik坠入爱河的蠢样。然后又偷偷地把银色的箭搭在弓上，射向了Artemis——她开始厌弃爱情，并且坚决地要抛弃它们。然后Charles抱着一包薯片，趴在软绵绵的云朵上，幸灾乐祸地开始看戏——Erik死缠烂打，Artemis油盐不进。Erik单膝下跪向Artemis表达爱慕之情，并且请求她嫁给他。然后勇武高傲的Artemis抡起一头野猪甩了Erik一记，猪蹄刚好踢到了他的脸。然后伟大的酒神大人就滚下了神圣的奥林匹斯山！Charles笑得前仰后合。

“这样很好玩吗？Charles！”Erik阴郁的声音忽然响起。Charles惊恐的回头，蓬头垢面的酒神大人站在他身后，望着他的眼神犹如怨鬼。“我要把你变成一只永远不能在张开手指拉弓的小松鼠！”Erik朝他挥动权杖，他的话语犹如看不见的绳索把他束缚起来。然后Charles“砰”的一声缩成了一只胖胖的小松鼠，被Erik扔进了狭小的笼子里关起来拎走了。

“Erik，你不能把我变成小松鼠！”Charles叫唤着开始捶床。“刷”地一声，Charles身上一凉，就听到Erik冷冷地说：“谁说我要把你变成小松鼠？”Charles猛地睁开眼睛，看到Erik坐在他床边，被子被他拉到了床角。

“起床，陪我晨跑。”Erik冷冷地命令。他还穿着驼色的浴袍睡衣，性感的锁骨若隐若现。

Charles看了看窗外，晨曦微露。他打了个哈欠，半梦半醒地说：“太早起剧烈运动对身体不好。我要再睡会儿！晚安，Erik！”于是从床角把被子拉过来，蒙上头，把自己裹成一个可爱的蚕蛹，继续欢睡。

Erik的眉头抖了抖。

“Erik，放我下来，我不要起床！我讨厌晨跑！”小恶魔地抱怨声在走廊里回荡。

“Charles你要是再不听话，我就把你扔进浴池，用冷水给你冲一冲让你清醒一下。”Erik冷冷地回应，然后把Charles扛到了洗漱间。

“Erik，我要向美国总统检举你虐待战俘！”Charles用小拳头捶着Erik的背，做着微不足道的反抗。

 

Erik穿着灰色的运动衫，沿着林肯纪念堂的河边慢跑。静谧的清晨、初升的朝阳，都让Erik神清气爽。他迈着轻快地步伐，一路欣赏着美景，姿态很是潇洒。

“Erik……等……等我……”Charles在后面气喘吁吁地迈着他小短腿，辛苦地追逐着Erik的脚步。Erik给了他一套款式一样的小号灰色运动服，并且逼迫他穿上。Charles讨厌这套运动衫，这让他看起来像一只圆滚滚的小灰鼠。Charles望着Erik渐行渐远的背影，第一次对大长腿恨得咬牙切齿。

“Hi！”一个胸肌十分发达的金发帅哥跑在Charles旁边，和他打招呼。

“你……你好……”Charles勉强地回应。

“不要自卑，年轻人！”金发帅哥安慰他，Charles如果现在还有力气翻个白眼，他一定会毫不客气地奉上。一个看起来二十多岁的青年男子对着他这个好死赖活也至少游戏人间几百年的小恶魔叫“年轻人”，委实自不量力。

“锻炼身体最重要是坚持！我以前比你还瘦小，但是，你看我现在！”金发帅哥昂首挺胸，脸不红气不喘。Charles默默地比了一下他们的身高差，又用他的臀围比了比金发帅哥的胸围，最后得出结论，这绝对不可能是锻炼出来的结果，一定是用了什么方法强行基因变异。

“祝你好运！”金发帅哥冲他微微一笑。然后喊了一句“等等我，Bucky！”冲着一个还跑在Erik面前半长发男子全速前进。

Erik回头望了Charles一眼，觉得像一只柯基一样不经意地扭着屁股努力迈开小短腿只差没有伸舌头喘气的Charles可爱极了。

 

Charles敲了敲Emma Foster办公室的门，今天是他第一天在Erik的公司上班，职位是总裁助理。Erik让他去找Emma告诉他应该做些什么。

“进来！”里面传来了Emma的回音。华丽冰冷、钻石一样的质感。

Charles小心翼翼地关上了门。然后看到一个穿着白色西装套裙，踩着黑色恨天高，妆画得艳冶妖娆的金发女郎靠着办公桌站着，仔细地打量着他。Charles被他看得头皮发麻，浑身不自在。

“你好，我是Charles Xavier，Lehnsherr先生的助理。”Charles伸出右手，想和Emma握手。

Emma没有和他握手，而是用涂了血红色指甲油的修长手指挑起Charles的下巴，意味深长地看着Charles啧啧赞叹，“难怪他要找你，是他一直喜欢的类型。”

Charles不明所以。Emma放开了他，若无其事地坐回了自己的座位。然后把工作要求像连珠炮似的告诉Charles。Charles一边奋笔疾书，一边觉得Erik比他想象地还要吹毛求疵，而且根据他研究过的心理学来说，Erik极有可能是个强迫症和控制狂。比如说，早上几点钟必须把咖啡送到他的桌上，必须买哪条街那个店的哪一种口味，而且周一到周五都不一样。下午茶为他准备的水果，香蕉必须每片切成多少宽度，总共五片摆成一个匀称的花型。Charles还必须尽快熟悉Erik那些生意伙伴，包括他们的名字、经营的企业、脾气性格以及个人好恶，以免因为助理的无知和鲁莽而断绝了一桩大生意。Charles仔细地看了他们的照片，大头圆脸啤酒肚，过分离奇的亲切笑容，Charles严重怀疑他得了脸盲症，他只看得出来Erik和他们的不同。

Emma以飞快的语速交代完，根本不给Charles问问题的时间，然后果断地把他扔出了办公室。

Charles敲了敲Erik的门，走了进去。Erik正在看一份计划书。

“Emma已经把事情交代完了？”Erik交叠着双腿靠在座椅上，闲闲地打量着Charles。小恶魔今天笔挺的西装有一点帅气。

Charles点了点头，然后问：“Erik，我总觉Emma小姐的眼神特别犀利，看得我浑身发凉，她一定不是普通人，对不对？”

Erik笑了笑，说：“你猜的不错，Charles。”

“那她到底是谁？”Charles好奇地眨了眨他的蓝眼睛。

“Charles，看一看范思哲的logo，它会告诉你答案。”Erik意味深长地说。

范思哲的logo，Charles皱着眉头努力地回想了一下，然后惊叫了一声——头上的毒蛇如秀发般招摇的美艳女妖——Medusa。

“所以，Charles，你要好好工作！”Erik微笑地看着Charles，“你总是抗拒被变成小动物，应该也不想体验一下被变成石像的感觉。”

赤裸裸的威胁，大恶神的警告。Charles现在无比讨厌那些所谓“神性即人性”的希腊神话。


	8. Chapter 8

“Erik，你不觉得这样非常奇怪吗？”Charles手里攥着勺子，低声问坐在对面，吃得一脸悠然自得的Erik。在公司的餐厅里，以他和Erik为中心辐射，方圆五桌之内没有人坐，这让他们看起来无比显眼，Charles对此局促不安。

“我说过了，在公司里不许叫我的名字！”Erik喝了一口红酒，冷着脸说，“叫我Lehnsherr先生，或者Sir。”

好吧，酒神大人的中二病又间歇性发作了。Charles吞了一口土豆泥，然后辣地眼泪都迸了出来，十分顺手地抬起Erik手边的红酒，狠狠地喝了一大口！

Erik的眉头狠狠地抖了抖，因为杯口还明显地糊着Charles唇上残留的土豆泥，“Charles，我跟你说过很多次！我不能容忍共用餐具这件事！”他觉得他的洁癖症又再体内蠢蠢欲动。

“抱歉！”Charles切了一小块牛排放入口中，“真的太辣了，我刚才的水喝完了，还来不及去倒新的！”他到现在还轻微地吸着气，脸红红的。“放心吧，Erik，我会把杯子里的残酒喝完，不会浪费的。”自从见过Erik把房东太太索要的赔偿金从一百万砍成三十万，Charles总觉得，比起放荡不羁都搞到自己财政赤字的希腊人，Erik的行为作风更像精打细算的犹太人，所以他一定会对浪费深恶痛绝。他看到Erik脸色好像不太好，然后又补充了一句，“放心，我不介意你的口水！”然后很可爱地弯起他的漂亮的眼睛冲着Erik笑了笑。

Charles把被子里剩下的酒喝完，脸上升起了一点点红云，十分可爱。

“如果你因为中午喝醉了，而把下午的事情搞得一团糟的话……”Erik挑了一下眉，十分危险的表情，“我今晚回去，一定会好好惩罚你！”

“啪！”一声十分清脆地瓷器碎裂声，Charles和Erik转头看向侧面，一个漂亮的女职员讪讪地弯下腰收拾她不小心撞在地上的汤碗，然后尴尬地说：“对不起，你们继续！”

Charles环视了一下四周，背对着Erik的许多女职员对他投来意味深长的笑容，Charles十分熟悉那样的笑容，通常都是在他发现有趣的人或事，看戏不嫌事大，另外产生了丰富的脑补时必背的表情。Charles低下头，默默地继续切牛排，他觉得现在的氛围诡异至极。

 

“难怪我们的BOSS到现在还独身不婚，原来是个gay！”

“是啊！亏我之前每天起那么早精心打扮，早知道多睡一会儿！”

“没想到他喜欢这种类型的！那个男孩倒也真是漂亮！你看到他脖子上的红痕了吗？都不知道晚上被弄得哭得多惨！”

“以我们的Boss那近乎变态的控制欲，啧啧啧，你懂的……而且，我刚才好像听见Boss冷冷地说晚上回去要惩罚他……”

接下来，是各种更加没有节操的对话，比如她们开始推测Lehnsherr会使用什么道具以及钟爱哪些情景play，比如什么黑帮教父和小警察啊，国王和他出轨的男宠啊，最后连万磁王和X教授都用上了……

Charles以头抢桌，“砰”地撞在铺在桌上的鲨鱼小抱枕上！为什么Erik不把他过分灵敏的听觉好好封印一下！还隔着一间办公室的窃窃私语十分清晰地灌进他的耳朵里，甚至不需要他竖起他那可爱的小尖耳仔细聆听。他脖子上那个，只是被蚊子叮了一个包而已……他现在觉得，以Erik手下这群女职员的专业素养，他们公司可以立即转型做情趣用品，必定独步全球，大杀四方！

“Charles，我的下午茶呢？”Erik打开门，冷冷地问！Charles惊恐地看了一眼表，三点三十五分，Erik的要求是下午三点半要准备好下午茶给他送进去。

“抱歉！”Charles立刻从椅子上弹了起来，“我忘记了时间！我现在就去弄……”然后一溜烟地跑走了。

“咖啡里要加一又三分之一块方糖……”Charles看了看他那写满了密密麻麻的字的小本本，翻开的是关于“Erik的下午茶”的内容。Charles十分小心地用刀比弄着所谓三分之一的位置，反复了好几次，总觉得不够准确，他觉得他迟早也会被Erik逼出强迫症！

四点，Charles手上抬着一个巨大的托盘，觉得自己蠢得像餐厅里的侍应生，然后敲了敲Erik办公室的门：“Sir，您的下午茶！”

里面冷冷地传来了一声：“进来！”

 

“太甜了！你想让我死于糖尿病么？Charles，而且不够烫！”Erik喝了一口咖啡，冷冷地看着Charles，脸色不善。

“是Emma小姐说，您需要加一又三分之一块方糖的！我用十五种方法计算了一下怎么下刀才能精确地切下三分之一块方糖，所以弄得时间久了，有点冷。”Charles有些委屈，低下头绞着手指。

“她说的是小块的方糖，我们现在用的是大块的方糖。”Erik冷冷地说。

“对不起，我下次会注意的。”Charles低声说。“那您吃点水果吧。”Charles指了指盘子里的苹果。

“Charles，你觉得这种已经开始变得黄不拉几，而且呈块状、条状、丝状乱七八糟堆在一起的苹果的尸体，上面有几块像墓碑插在乱葬岗上的香蕉的果盘，还有谁看了会吃得下去吗？”Erik刻薄毒舌常常会在对事物的评判上发挥地淋漓尽致，比如他刚才批评厨师做的过辣的土豆泥说味道等同服毒，效果类似嗑药，所有员工只要吃一口，就能因为他精湛的厨艺 “泪流满面”！十分尖刻的讽刺，丝毫不留情面。Charles现在大概终于懂了，为什么Emma之后跟Erik说，这已经是第9个厨师了，而且预感过不了一个月得去找第10个。

“还有，为什么会有甜点？！”Erik咬牙切齿地问：“而且是三块——一块提拉米苏、一块巧克力慕斯、一块抹茶蛋糕！！”这些甜腻腻、软绵绵的小玩意儿里潜伏着巨大的热量，讨厌的脂肪会像一个无耻的暗杀者，毁了他引以为傲的欧洲第一腰。

“因为我想给你一个惊喜！它们都是我最爱吃的。”Charles声音软软地，眨了眨他可爱的蓝眼睛，说：“要是你不吃，我把它们都吃掉好了！”

Charles嘟了一下嘴，几乎没有给Erik反应的时间，他就坐到了他对面，拿起卖相不太好的那些苹果，慢慢地放进嘴里——味道还是可以的，反正他也没什么强迫症。他把里面的香蕉挑了出来，他一向不喜欢吃香蕉。在解决完三只可爱的小蛋糕，嘴角还沾着一点巧克力屑之后，Charles把香蕉在原先装苹果的空盘里摆成了一个整齐的花型，然后抬到Erik面前，说：“不整齐的我都已经解决掉了，Erik，你看它们现在多整齐！现在你应该有食欲了吧。”

Erik深深地吸了一口气，他发誓，如果不是刚才Charles的小嘴一张一合显得十分可爱，他一定已经把这个恶劣的小笨蛋从他的办公室开窗扔下去了！

“Charles，要是明天的下午茶，还敢这样戏弄你的主人。那么，半个月之内，你不用想喝到任何一滴能让你不再饥饿的神酒。”Erik冷冷地说。

“我错了，Sir！”Charles可怜巴巴地说，然后迅速地收拾好了托盘，头也不抬地说：“我还要去处理您这周的预约，我先出去了。”然后迅速地溜出去把门关起来了。

“Charles Xavier！”一个小时之后，Erik在总裁办公室里发出了怒吼咆哮！Charles刚好伸了一个懒腰，差点被他吓得从椅子上跌下来。

Erik一把把门推开，手里扬着一张表格，说：“Charles Xavier，你为什么要把我这周的所有预约全部安排在明天做完？”他一把把Charles拉进大门，砰地一声把门关上！Charles又被他逼到了墙角，还是熟悉的古龙水的味道，还是熟悉地Erik俯视他的角度。

“我从明天早上九点就得开始，应酬到晚上十一点。我的午饭、晚餐都被你安排了约谈客户。你想把我累死，然后你就自由了，对不对，小恶魔？”Erik冷冷地说，鼻尖几乎贴到Charles的鼻尖。Charles轻轻地把他往外推了一点点，说：“根据我赶论文的经验，生活中最大的智慧是‘前松后紧’，虽然明天可能您回感觉有点辛苦，但明天过后，也就意味着这个周的事情已经解决了大半，您一定会觉得，这是一个明智的安排。”

Erik握紧了拳头深深地吸了一口气，“他们每个人之间只有十五分钟的间隔！如果哪个老头子话痨一点，你让下一个坐在这里喝半个钟头的茶么？”

Charles慢慢地蹲下来，缩在墙角，怯怯地说：“我以为商务人士争分夺秒，都会十分守时的。”看着Erik杀人一般的眼神，Charles觉得他现在似乎什么都别说，才是更加明智的选择。


	9. Chapter 9

Charles打了一个大大的哈欠，他用毛巾擦着头发上的水渍，抬头一看，时钟的指针已经过了十二点。他不情愿地拖着小拖鞋，走进了Erik的卧室。

Erik平躺在床上，上半身赤裸着，腰间松垮快地裹着一条浴巾。Charles看着他背上完美起伏的曲线，默默地咽了咽口水。如果不是他那自以为是的脾气和喜怒无常的性情，Charles觉得，Erik完全符合他喜欢的类型！

“过来！”Erik朝Charles勾了勾手指，声音有点性感嘶哑，连续工作十四个小时的丧病日程让他有些疲倦。所以，他深深地怀疑，他被Charles整了！因此，作为报复，他非常名正言顺地指出作为总裁助理，Charles必须全程陪同而且还要笔录。结果是，在十一点半终于从地狱火酒吧走出来的时候，他们两个几乎都累成了狗。在纽约繁华的街灯下，弓腰驼背地朝着停在街边的车挪动。当然，如果仔细算一下，还是他比较吃亏。因为小恶魔一上车就肆无忌惮地欢睡了起来，而他还要负责开车把他们两个弄回家。他不得不强打起精神，以免一秒的瞌睡就撞死了路人。所以，Erik一定要扳回一城。

“您有什么吩咐，Dionysus大人？”Charles小心翼翼地问，十分谨慎地拒绝接近现在看起来荷尔蒙爆表的Erik。

“召唤你来，当然是要让你好好侍奉我。”Erik声音低沉而慵懒，他淡淡地微笑，看得Charles浑身发毛。

 

“本季的销售额显示，中高端定位的红酒具有极大的市场竞争力，这部分产品所创造的利润占了本季收益的最大比例……”Charles打了个哈欠，撑着眼皮念着摊开来摆在壁柜上的季度报表及销售企划书。

“呃……就是那里，再用力点……”Erik匍匐在柔软的床垫上，闭着眼睛，十分舒坦地沉吟。

Charles狠狠地在Erik指定地位置捶了一拳，又捏又揉，汗都憋出来了，结果对方更加销魂沉吟，无疑反馈给Charles一个讯息——他这样做让Erik舒服极了！而那个混蛋性感又无耻的呻吟让Charles一边恼火，一边尴尬地面红耳赤！

Erik不仅要求同样工作了十四个钟头的Charles帮他推精油按摩，还要求他一边给自己按摩一边读Emma今天给他的企划书。理由是他累了，要闭眼休息一下，而这样能最高效地利用有限时间！！！ “‘前松后紧’——Charles，这是你所说的人生智慧，我非常赞同。所以不能因为不需要立即处理它，就无视它，你说对吗？”Erik说这句话的时候，笑得性感而混蛋。为什么世上会有那么邪恶的神祗？不仅小肚鸡肠，睚眦必报，而且总是能想出各种花样折磨他！Charles已经快要想张开嘴咬上去了！

Erik舒服地轻轻转了下头，他的小恶魔现在十分不愿意，但却不得不用他软软的小手按在他的肩背上。那些见鬼的企划书根本就无关紧要，他有一周的时间可以处理它们，但他就是喜欢听Charles软软的声音带着含蓄的怨气朗读它们，那将变得十分有趣。而且Charles一边费劲地帮他捏着肩膀，一边还要仔细地看着那些拗口的文字，小恶魔手忙脚乱的焦躁感，让Erik享受到了报复的快意

“Charles……？”Erik轻轻地唤了一声。他感到Charles的手按在他的背上没有移动，他也没有继续念企划书。Erik翻了个身，然后看到Charles慢慢地朝一旁倒下，呼吸悠长，居然睡着了。Erik扯了一张纸巾帮他把手擦干净，然后拉过被子，盖住他们两个。他抱住Charles，对方动了动，但没有醒。Erik轻轻地吻了一下Charles的额头，关掉了床头灯！

 

“啊……！！！”

Erik是在Charles的尖叫声中惊醒的。

Charles顶着一头乱蓬蓬的小卷发，用被子把自己裹地紧紧地，然后手指颤抖地指着Erik：“你！你，你，你……为什么我会睡在这里？”

Erik支起右手，闲闲地看着他。他的睡衣松松地裹在身上，敞开的衣襟让露出的锁骨性感极了：“因为昨天有个小恶魔帮我按摩着按摩着自己睡着了！”

Charles开始揉自己的脸，想让自己清醒一点，他在努力回忆当时的情景，并试图确认没有因为自己的昏睡而经历了更糟糕的事情。他的动作在Erik看来蠢蠢的，有点可爱。

Erik似笑非笑地说：“我本来想抱你去你的床上的，但怕把你弄醒。所以我不得不忍受了你毫无规律的鼾声以及讨厌的口水。”

“好了！既然醒了，就起来陪我晨跑。”Erik一翻身就站了起来。在Charles还在回忆昨晚他到底怎么睡着的时候，再一次被Erik扛进了洗漱间。

 

Erik悠闲地喝着咖啡，看着pad，一个圆圆的光标正在曼哈顿的地图上不断的移动！感谢伟大的高科技，让他可以把手环定位的位置显示在pad的地图上，没想到Charles可爱的小短腿居然能跑得那么快。

Charles骑着新买的小绵羊，穿梭在各种拥挤的车流当中。他喜欢骑车吹风的感觉！但他讨厌那顶随车附赠的头盔！！这不仅让他看起来像一只可笑的蜜蜂，好吧，也许是更糟糕的瓢虫。而且还把他原本蓬松的头发压地紧贴着头皮！这个愚蠢的发型今天至少已经让他收到了不同公司的前台小姐三次白眼！！天知道，以前她们见了他，都会不约而同地赞美他漂亮的蓝眼睛。Erik一定是在整他！！因为他要Charles在今天负责去送三份文件，取回四份资料，这七个奇葩的地点让他不得不反复穿行于最拥堵的街区！如果开车一定不行，所以Charles临时现买了一张可爱的小绵羊。

四点四十分。Charles把小绵羊停在了公司楼下。然后抱着一大箱子的文件上了办公楼。他感觉到汗水不断地顺着脖子留下来。他在办公桌上把文件整理好，然后小心翼翼地抬起它们，走向Erik的办公室。他一只手托着很高的一沓资料，用下巴抵住最上面，誊出一只手敲门。

“进来！”还是Erik一贯冰冷低沉的声音。

Charles推门而入。Erik正悠闲地喝着咖啡看着他，Charles不得不说，Erik总是看起来像一个英俊的混蛋。Charles怨愤地向前走着，忽然被脚下的地毯绊到，整个人向前扑倒，那一堆资料也摔了出去。一页页印满铅字的纸在重力的吸引下抛开了文件夹的包裹，纷纷落在Charles的眼前。他们以绝对凌乱的自由，铺满了一地！

“Damn it！”Charles沮丧地捶地，然后认命一般地躺在地上。他觉得十分委屈！烈日烤得他脸颊发烫，Erik苛刻的要求让他必须马不停蹄地赶往下一个地点，他的中午饭都只是匆匆地吞了一个三明治——还是在等红灯的间歇！而现在，命运却像开玩笑一样，在最后一步让他前功尽弃。

“过来！”Erik冷冷地说。

Charles爬了起来，故意很重地用脚踩过那些地上的纸张，雪白的纸面上烙下了一个个黑黑的脚印。他还顺便踢开了碎在地上的光盘。然后低着头站在Erik的面前。

“趴到我腿上来。”Erik依旧面无表情，语气冷冽。

Charles默默地趴上去，这个变态的恶神，肯定是又要打他屁股了！！Charles紧紧地咬着牙齿，他决定，今天就算被他打死了，也不会吭一声。

想象中裤子忽然被扒下来的冰凉与屈辱，以及巴掌拍在臀部的疼痛并没有如期到来。相反地，Erik开始用他修长有力的手指帮Charles揉捏他的肩膀！该死地，还舒服极了！但这实在太反常了，Charles简直不知道Erik葫芦里到底卖的什么药。他总觉得自己像是马上要被扔进滚水里煮的鹅，Erik那么关怀备至或许只是想他不要因为太过紧张而让肉变得像柴一样僵硬，影响口感。

“放松一点，别那么紧张，我又不会吃了你！”Erik一边轻轻敲打着他的背，一边戏谑地说。哦，该死，这个混蛋会读心吗？Charles忍不住想。

“好了！”Erik把Charles扶着坐起来。Charles开始盯着Erik的下午茶，他只是喝了咖啡，吃了几颗圆润饱满的车厘子。飘着麦香味的曲奇小饼干和草莓小蛋糕还孤独地趴在盘子里。Charles不禁咽了咽口水。Erik循着他的目光看过去，把盘子抬到了他的面前，然后又把一瓶冰镇的可乐放在旁边。

Charles毫不客气地吃光了面前所有的东西。喝完最后一口可乐，愉快地轻轻打了个嗝。

“既然休息好了， Charles，你是不是应该把那叠资料重新整理好？” Erik似笑非笑地说。

好吧，这是他的工作。Charles点了点头。然后走过去，蹲下去开始慢慢整理。

“Charles，鉴于你刚才你刚进门时，似乎对我安排的工作十分不满。作为你的主人和上司，我决定，如果你今晚不把它们理清楚，就不用吃晚饭了。”Erik微笑着宣布了他阴险的判决。“另外，你刚才吃下去的那些东西热量太高，为了你的身体健康，今晚不跑够一个钟头的步，不许睡觉！”

Charles坐在地毯上，看着漫无边际的一沓彻底散落的文件，再看看Erik那张若无其事的脸。他一边嘤嘤嘤地哭着，一边开始捡洒了一地的纸。他一定要摆脱这个自称神祗的大魔王！！


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

提示：本章会有小绿魔Harry Osburn出现打酱油，有十分隐晦的略提到一点点的绿蛛。不过本篇的Harry Osburn是以付兰兰（詹姆斯·弗兰克）为原型的旧版形象，而非戴恩·德哈恩的新版形象。

第一缕晨曦照进卧室的地板，Charles正在抱着他的小海豚抱枕欢睡。拜昨晚一个钟头在跑步机上的运动所赐，他身体十分疲累，精神却有些亢奋，总是睡不安宁。

各种奇怪的梦纠缠着他，一会儿梦到他和Erik共乘一骑，在山林间狩猎，他们的穿着就像绘画和雕像里希腊神祗的模样。Erik头上戴着葡萄藤编织的王冠，而他的头上装饰着鲜嫩的橄榄枝， Erik握着他的手，拉开弓箭，瞄准了远处的一只小鹿。Erik十分宠溺地看着他，他们耳鬓厮磨。

转眼间，他感觉自己轻轻地飘上了天空，长出一对可爱的小翅膀。他向下俯视，却发现Erik跪在地上，怀里紧紧地抱着一具一动不动的躯体。Erik像一尊雕像，麻木而沉痛，脸上是Charles从没见过的哀戚的神情。Erik没有哭，但那种默然无语地绝望却让Charles没来由地心里一阵抽痛。是什么人让他这样在乎？Charles忍不住好奇，Erik慢慢地直起身子，抱起怀里的人，Charles终于看到了那个少年的面容——一张和自己几乎一样的脸！极度的震惊恐惧，让Charles失去了平衡，他迅速地从天空中坠落。“Erik，救我！”他呼喊！但Erik似乎什么都没有听见，只是抱着怀里的少年，向远方走去，最终留给他一个孤绝的背影。

就当Charles以为自己要粉身碎骨的时候，硬邦邦的地面忽然变成了虚空无尽的黑洞，空寂、幽暗。Charles只觉得在这无声无息地虚空里坠落了很久，最终摔倒了柔软的地毯上。一双锃亮的皮鞋出现在他的眼前，Erik似笑非笑地居高临下地看着他：“Charles，不跑够一个钟头不准睡觉。”然后Charles被扔在跑步机上发足狂奔，累得上气不接下气。偶尔稍微慢下来一点，就会被Erik站在身后用紫红色的小皮鞭抽打小屁股，它们很快从白白的小馒头变成了红肿的水蜜桃。Charles哭喊了一声，伴随着腿部肌肉的抽搐的疼痛，一翻身坐了起来。他擦了擦额头的汗，打开手机看了一眼时间——凌晨四点，默默地喝了一口放在书桌上的水，然后又有些倦怠地睡过去了。

“起床了，小懒虫！”Charles迷迷糊糊地听到Erik低沉地声音在耳畔响起，温热的气息喷在他的脖颈上。他默默地翻了个身，拍开抚摸着他的脸颊的手，继续睡。

忽然他觉得脚上一凉，然后痒地不行，猛地蹬了一下腿，醒了过来。目光刚刚聚焦，就看到Erik坐在床尾，脸色十分难看。Charles吓得立刻抱着膝盖，缩到了床角。

“你知道你刚才踢到哪儿了吗？”Erik咬牙切齿，脸色十分阴沉。

Charles回忆了一下刚才的脚感，有看了看Erik的表情，恍然大悟，咬着嘴唇，低声说：“对不起，对不起！”他很想说要不要我帮你揉揉，但他实在怕揉火来，烧到自己。

“好了，起床陪我跑步！”Erik又顺手把Charles拎了下来。

Charles现在一听到“跑”字，就如遭雷击。

“不要，我要睡觉！”Charles在被Erik扛到肩上之前，十分机智地紧紧抱住了他的大长腿，并且随着Erik挪动步子像一只小拖把一样地拽在地上拖出弯曲的S形。“我跑不动了，真的！我昨晚跑了一个小时，现在腿又酸又疼，求求你了，Dionysus大人。”

“放手！”Erik居高临下地看着他，冷冷地说，十分有威慑力。

Charles有些不甘地乖乖放开了手，然后抬着头，眨着他眼泪汪汪的蓝眼睛看着Erik，十分像一只委屈的小鹿斑比。

Erik叹了一口气，一把把他捞了起来，放在床上。“今天就破例一次，你再睡会儿！待会儿早点弄好了我再叫你！”

“谢谢！”Charles猝不及防地亲了亲Erik的脸颊，然后又拉上被子，抱着他的小海豚欢睡起来。他现在实在没有精力去把昨晚那些乱七八糟的梦理出一个头绪，谢天谢地，虽然Erik常常是个凶巴巴的恶神，但至少现实中还没有丧心病狂到梦里那样：用小鞭子抽着他逼他跑步的恶劣程度。所以Charles很快又熟睡过去，呼吸悠长。

Erik用手抚摸了一下被小恶魔温软的嘴唇吻过的脸颊，还残留了一点口水，他抹在Charles的睡衣上之后，有点嫌弃地轻轻笑了。

 

“你好，Harry Osburn，我昨天预约过。”一个十分温润的声音。

Charles抬起头，站在他面前的，是一个英俊挺拔的美男子，暗金色略卷的头发全部梳向脑后，脸上带着阳光而亲切的笑容。Charles目不转睛地盯着他看了半天，就是想不起来这个十分眼熟的人到底是谁。

“嘿，小可爱。你这样看我，我会不好意思的。”面前的美男子腼腆地笑了一下，更加让人觉得如沐春风，有几个路过的女同事都忍不住驻足。

突然，Charles露出了恍然大悟的表情，紧紧地握住眼前的美男子的手：“王子殿下，你要救救我！”声音软软地，热切交错着委屈。

Charles终于想起来了，眼前的Harry就是魔界的王子。传说这位王子虽然是恶魔，但却温柔善良，总是会穿着战甲，踩着滑翔翼十分英勇地把被凶恶的猎魔人追赶的那些可怜的小恶魔救下来。他常用的南瓜炸弹一度成为他们的吉祥物，Charles以前都还有一个圆滚滚的南瓜炸弹小抱枕。他认出Harry的时候，内心冒出了欢喜的小泡泡，摆脱大恶神Erik指日可待！Charles用他蓝蓝的眼睛看着Harry，里面仿佛有天悬星河。

围观的女职员手里的文件哗啦啦地撒了一地，内心无数头神兽奔腾呼啸而过，不愧是能住进冷面总裁豪宅的男人，情话技能满点，居然对着第一次见面的帅哥就没羞没臊地叫人家王子殿下，自己现在还单身大概是因为脸皮不够厚……

Harry对着一圈目瞪口呆的围观女职员尴尬地笑了笑，然后默默地抽回手：“谢谢你的称赞，我愧不敢当。”

“王子殿下，我和你都是……都是同一类的人。我……”他刚想说明他的处境，Erik就把门打开了。

“你好，Lehnsherr先生。”Harry冲着Erik热情地打了个招呼，然后一溜烟地闪进了他的办公室。关门之前，他忍不住回头看了一眼，Erik那个奇怪的小助理，有一双蓝眼睛的漂亮男孩，正用笼子里的小动物期盼自由的眼神委屈地看着他，真是动人地要命啊！

“你看见没有，boss的小情人，刚才明目张胆地去勾搭奥斯本集团的少东了？”

“一定是受不了boss那种鬼脾气了！”

“但是好像公子哥儿没上钩啊！你说boss会不会看出来了？”

“没瞎的应该都看出来了吧！你说以boss的手段，今晚回去会不会把他绑起来用鞭子抽？”

“不好说。要是明天小可怜没来上班，那一定因为被惩罚地下不了床了！”

“真是残忍啊……所以说，一入豪门深似海……”

Charles又砰地一声，把脸埋进鲨鱼小抱枕里。如果他现在还有魔力，他一定要把Erik手底下这群女职员的灵魂吸出来，看看到底是什么材质的！

 

Harry从Erik的办公室走了出来，他们已经谈妥了关于年会定制的红酒的一单生意。Harry走在走廊上，被人拽着手腕一把拉进了一间会议室，然后“砰”地把门关上。好吧，又是刚才的那个小可爱。Harry低头看了一眼他胸前别着的铭牌：Charles Xavier。虽然被暗送秋波已经是家常便饭，但被那么主动地逼到墙角壁咚还是头一次。Harry举双手投降：“好了，我亲爱的Charles，虽然你很可爱，但我已经有心上人了。而且，我可不敢抢Erik Lehnsherr的人，我还不想被他逼得倾家荡产去跳帝国大厦。”

“不是，不是。我不是这个意思。”Charles连忙摆手。“我觅食的时候遇到了Erik，被他逮了个正着。他逼着我做他的奴隶！王子殿下，你一定要救救我。”

Harry眯着眼睛看着他，脸上红一阵白一阵地，神情变幻莫测了个半天。“Charles，你现在是在某种情景play角色扮演吗？就像你一直和Erik玩的那样？”“觅食”和什么“做我的奴隶”之类的，真是糟透了。虽然Harry自诩为风流倜傥的花花公子，但是没想到Erik居然比他还会玩。

Charles懵了一会儿，然后说：“我知道，王子殿下，你一定是怕暴露身份。我现在就证明给你看，我其实是一只小恶魔。”所幸，Erik留下了能让他变出小尖耳和小尾巴的能力。Charles闭上眼睛，集中意念，然后睁开，说：“王子殿下，你看到了吗？”

Harry一脸大写的问号，盯着Charles。

“我的小尖耳！”Charles指了指他可爱的小脑袋。

Harry死命地摇了摇头。Charles把手伸进发从里仔细地摸了摸，诶，好像真的什么都没有。

他紧紧地闭上眼睛，握住拳头，狠狠地“嗯”了一声。然后睁开眼：“有了吗？”

Harry憋着笑，摇了摇头，说：没有。

Charles努力地试了好几次，依然未遂。该死的，平时运用的得心应手的能力为什么偏偏在那么关键的时候失灵。

Harry已经笑得前仰后合了：“Charles，你真是太可爱了！”

“玩够了么？”Erik毫无预兆地推开门，冷冷地说。Charles吓得往后蹦了一步。Erik此时不是应该在开会吗？他自认为时机和地点都挑得十分好，没想到……Charles用手捂着脸，从指缝里偷偷看Erik的脸色，冰山寒铁，糟透了！

“Erik，你的小助理真是可爱。”Harry十分坦然地说。

“Charles什么都好，就是喜欢作弄人。”Erik似笑非笑地看着Charles，“希望他这次没有玩得太过分。”

“不会，不会！”Harry耸耸肩，笑得十分灿烂，“我今晚还有个约会，先走了。”

 

空荡荡的会议室就剩下Charles和Erik两个人，Erik又把Charles圈到了墙角，居高临下地看着他：“知道你为什么变不了身吗？”

哼，还不是因为你在捣鬼！Charles心里默默地想着，闷闷地不吭声。

“知道为什么你和Harry Osborne那么久的对话像鸡同鸭讲吗？”Erik冷冷地问。

“因为我不能变身，他不相信我。”Charles嘟着小嘴说。

“因为他上个月和他男朋友干架，打得天昏地暗。他摔到了脑袋，最近失忆，想不起来他是魔界的王子。”Erik若无其事地看着Charles一脸震惊的表情，“所以，如果刚才你在他面前，露出小恶魔的样子，那将是十分危险的一件事。”

Erik又逼近了一步：“Charles，我觉得我们需要好好谈谈！”

哦，不！Charles已经透过Erik那挺拔的身形和英俊冷漠的面容感受到了他从远古洪荒就开始酝酿着的煞气。他觉得待会儿Erik要和他“好好谈谈”，将会使一件更加危险的事！


	11. Chapter 11

Charles觉得自己就不该相信Erik这个暴君想要和他谈谈这样的鬼话。

当Erik的办公室大门合上的那一刹那，Charles觉得整个房间荡漾着阴郁的低气压。

“过来。”Erik朝Charles勾了勾手指，笑得一脸邪气性感，Charles抖了抖，深感大事不妙。Charles挪着小碎步，十分不情愿地靠近Erik。

“坐上来！”Erik指了指自己的大腿。Charles捂着脸，一屁股蹦在了Erik的大腿上。Erik吸了一口气，好吧，有点重，肯定又背着他偷偷吃零食了。

Erik搂着Charles的腰，揉着他柔软的棕色小卷发，“Charles，你很想变出你的小尖耳和小尾巴是吗？”Charles看了一眼Erik似笑非笑地表情，赶紧摇头。Erik嘴角轻轻地勾了一下，“我现在就成全你。”Charles觉得整个人好像蒙了一下，然后“砰”地一声缩小了。他趴在了Erik的大腿上。对方灰绿的眸子俯视着他，啧啧赞叹了一声：“圆滚滚的，还挺可爱的。”

 

Erik从办公室出来，怀里小心翼翼地抱着一只小猫咪——雪白的毛色，蓝蓝的眼睛，耳朵周围还有一小圈棕色的绒毛。它一小团，圆圆的趴在Erik的怀里，用小肉垫捂住脸，耷拉地尖尖的小耳朵，十分害羞的样子，显得更加可爱了。而Erik很温柔地抚摸着他，不时用脸蹭蹭他的绒毛，或者亲亲他的额头。

这完全就是见了鬼了一样的画面，大半个公司的女职员都目瞪口呆。他们的boss自从找了个新的助理开始，整个人的风格都不太正常。平日里的冷面魔王，居然对一只猫含情脉脉，简直就是曼哈顿鬼故事！而且，为什么连猫都和他的新助理长得异曲同工！偏执的审美！

Charles现在十分不开心，Erik这个恶趣味的神，不仅把他变成了一只小花猫，还抱着他招摇过市。刚才Charles懵逼地看了半晌变成肉垫小爪子的手掌，然后愤怒地在沙发上扭摆表达抗议。一不小心，躺平了就翻不过身来。Erik看着他笨笨地挥舞着四个小爪子，圆滚滚的小肚子一晃一晃地就是翻不过来的蠢样，意味深长地“哦~”了一声。然后Erik开始十分恶意地用手指抚摸他柔软的小肚子，直到把Charles弄得发出软绵绵的“喵呜”声，才把他翻了个身，抱起来，走出了办公室。

“Lehnsherr先生，您的猫咪真是可爱。”营销部的Angle对着Erik笑得十分甜美，顺便用她长长的指甲抚摸了一下小猫尖尖的耳朵。她身上十分浓烈的channel 5的味道呛得Charles打了个喷嚏，而且她的指甲刮疼了他的耳朵。

“谢谢夸奖！”Erik不动声色地说。把Charles往怀里抱了抱，他十分介意外人来染指他的宝贝。Charles默默地蹭了蹭Erik的下巴，Erik身上比较闷骚的木质香调的古龙水他比较能忍受。

“哎呀，还没给它带项圈啊。”Angle故作震惊地说。

Charles吓得猛回头！这个bitch！亏他以前还觉得她笑起来特别甜。

“我这里正好有一个！”Angle笑得意味深长。为什么Erik Lehnsherr对一只猫那么百般呵护，对她却从来不屑一顾，不是都传说Erik Lehnsherr喜欢皮肤黑的女孩子么？Angle从进公司的那天起，就觉得她稳操胜券，迟早能嫁入豪门，走上人生巅峰。但两年过去了，她除了升值到了中层，Erik对她的各种含蓄、露骨的撩拨完全没有回应。但他居然把满腔柔情给了这只猫！而这只猫显然讨厌项圈，棒极了。

“Lehnsherr先生，我来帮你给你可爱的猫咪戴上。以后它就会乖乖地听你的话，任你牵着走了。”Angle微笑着说，慢慢地拆开了项圈的包装。

Charles看着Angle笑得像掺了砒霜的蜜糖一样，项圈逐渐逼近了他的脖子。他使劲蹬了蹬腿，用肉垫小爪子拼命地拽Erik的衣领。Erik轻飘飘地看了他一眼，一脸看好戏的表情。十分享受他拼命往他怀里缩的亲昵。

“啪”地一声，项圈掉在了地上，Angle手臂上多了五条抓痕，Charles扬起手来呼了她一爪子。

“Lehnsherr先生，看来您的这只小猫野性难驯！我想我可以帮您好好管管它。”Angle有些恼羞成怒，伸手想把Charles从Erik怀里抓过来。

Erik隔开了她的手。“Angle，谢谢你的好意。非常抱歉，你手臂受伤的医药费，我会让Emma打进你的账户。”Erik冷冷地说，“另外，我的东西，我自己会打理，不劳你费心。”他轻轻抚摸着受惊的小猫，低声哄了几句，然后走进了电梯。Emma在他进电梯之前看了一眼，翻了个华丽的白眼，其中的寓意不言自明——Erik你真会玩。

 

Erik正在炖咖喱牛肉，他往客厅里瞟了一眼，Charles一小团地委在沙发上无精打采。要是平时，他早就跑过来看着他做菜然后在一旁咽口水了。

Erik走到沙发旁边，蹲了下来。Charles看到他，用小爪子捂住了泪汪汪的蓝眼睛，然后默默地蜷成一小团，把脸埋进了沙发的角落里，十分可怜的样子。

Erik叹了一口气，一下子就心软了。把Charles变成小猫咪，原本只是一个恶意的惩罚玩笑，因为这个好吃好在被他养的白白胖胖的小恶魔总是一门心思地要离开他，这让他有点恼怒。

“把你的小爪子伸过来，我就把你变回去。”Erik柔声哄他。

Charles轻轻地喵了一声，把头埋得更深了。Erik叹了一口气，用手指轻轻地点在小猫的背上，光晕流转过后，Charles趴在了沙发上。他抬头看了Erik一眼，然后双手抱着膝盖，缩成一小团，埋着头嘤嘤嘤地哭了起来，十分伤心：“你杀了我吧。虽然你是高贵的神祗，我只是一只卑微的小恶魔，可我也不愿意做你的玩物！我要回家，我要去找Hank和Logan。”Charles站起来就要朝门外走去，一副视死如归的表情。

Erik一把把他拉进怀里，然后深深地吻住他柔软的嘴唇，吻够了，他才放开眼泪汪汪的小恶魔。Erik揉着他的柔软的小卷发，灰绿色的眼眸深深地凝视着他：“你不是玩物。Charles，我喜欢你，我希望你能留在我身边。”


	12. Chapter 12

“你只是现在心情好才这样说的，”Charles低声说，垂着眼不看Erik，眼角滑落泪滴，“你心情不好的时候，就会把今天说的话抛之脑后，只要你不满意，就会变着花样惩罚我。因为你是高贵的神祗，而我只是一只卑微的小恶魔。”他的蓝眼睛里蓄满了泪水，小小的尖耳耷拉着，小尾巴一摆一摆地，十分惹人怜爱。

“不会的。”Erik轻轻地揉了揉Charles的小卷发，“Charles，以后不管你做错了什么，我都不会怪你的！”

Charles依旧低着头轻轻啜泣，他拼命地摇着漂亮的小脑袋，表示酒神大人的话难以相信。

“Charles，我以天父宙斯的名义起誓，”Erik叹了口气十分郑重地说，“以后不会再勉强你做你不想做的事，也绝不会因为任何事情惩罚你！”

“你发誓都没有诚意，”Charles吸了吸鼻子，“你这样说，即使违背了誓约也不会有什么恶果。”

“如违此誓”，Erik一咬牙说，“我就解开你的手环、放你自由，再也不勉强你留在我身边。”Charles是他莫名地执念，这已经是对他来说最大的恶果。

Charles抬起头，眨了眨他漂亮的蓝眼睛。从刚才有一点点被震撼的情话中回过神来之后，他似乎看到了彻底脱离Erik“魔掌”的希望？

* * *

惹毛Erik，然后自由向他敞开怀抱。Charles捧着手里的小茶杯，坐在办公桌前有点出神！

虽然酒神大人表白之后，他过了一周十分舒坦的日子：不需要早起晨跑还能睡醒就吃到Erik烹饪的美味早餐；不用偷偷躲在被子里吃零食，还能堂而皇之地一边坐在客厅看电影一边叫外卖，虽然Erik在他的盛情邀请之下勉为其难地尝过一次，并十分高冷地评价为“垃圾食品”。但Charles实在不知道酒神大人还能这样纵容他到几时，毕竟之前Erik喜怒无常的性情，实在太令人印象深刻。

Charles开始在他的小本子上列了一个对比的表格：Erik能烹饪出人间极品的美味，但他曾经把我关小黑屋、打我的屁股、在工作上故意为难、恐吓要把我变成小动物；Erik能提供裹腹的神酒，让我不用再自己觅食，但他剥夺了我的自由，说我是他的“俘虏”，偶尔变态起来还会把我变成小猫咪抱在怀里各种摸来摸去；Erik相貌英俊、身材火辣，但他傲慢、冷酷、霸道、自以为是，脾气烂透了。

所以结论是——还是惹毛他吧！

Charles又反复对比了Erik的优缺点表格，安慰自己这一定是一个正确的决定，绝不承认自己心理还有点留恋的小心思。

“我找Erik Lehnsherr，前天预约过！”

Charles从纠结中回过神来，抬头看见一个一身白西装的中年老男人朝他微笑，油头粉面，自诩风流。

“先生，请问您的名字是？”Charles开始滑开pad准备搜索预约记录。

“Sebastian Shaw。”白西装的男人微微一笑，竟伸手挑起了Charles的下巴，“啧啧啧，真是个美丽的少年，看来Erik艳福不浅。”

 

-TBC-

 

* * *

番外小剧场：

“Erik，我长胖了！”Charles对着镜子，十分惆怅地勉强扣上了似乎下一秒就会分崩离析的扣子。

“这是不晨跑，睡到太阳照在屁股上，明目张胆地吃零食，而且宵夜至少三块巧克力慕斯的必然结果。”Erik喝了一口黑咖啡，随手翻了翻报纸，虽然言辞苛刻，但他仔细看了看，小圆脸、身上肉嘟嘟的小恶魔，似乎还更加可爱了。

“你可以把我变瘦的，对不对？无所不能的酒神大人。”Charles扭过头来看着Erik。

“我不会那么无聊的法术。”Erik其实很想用他修长的手指，上前戳一戳Charles扣子之间露出来的肉肉，但为了上古神祗的尊严，他终究还是忍住了，只是捏着杯子的力度，仿佛要按个指印出来。

“其实有个更简单的方法。”Erik喝了一口咖啡漫不经心地说。

Charles漂亮的蓝眼睛里充满了期待的神采，以为酒神大人即将告诉他一个惊世骇俗地远古秘术。

Erik喝了口咖啡，轻飘飘地来了一句：

“待会儿重新去买件大一码的衬衫。”

看见小恶魔撅起嘴哼了一声恨恨地别过头去，Erik露出了今天的第一个笑容。


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

“还真是可爱啊！”Shaw十分轻浮地赞叹，转而用手捏了捏Charles的脸，柔软又弹性十足，手感棒极了！

快拿开你的脏手，老混蛋！当Charles面对这明目张胆的轻薄，正打算发作起来，一口咬断Shaw的手指的时候，Emma踩着恨天高，十分迅速地走到了他们的面前。

“Shaw先生，boss已经在等你了，请跟我来！”Emma故意看了一眼Shaw还托着Charles下巴的手，眼神锋利地像钻石的切片。

“啊！好的！”Shaw十分尴尬地立刻把手抽了回来，掩饰一般地轻咳了两声，避开了Emma强势而职业的目光，“请带路。”

“这边请，”Emma面无表情地上前两步，打开了Erik办公室的门，示意Shaw进去，然后转头吩咐Charles，“去泡两杯咖啡。”

* * *

Charles十分准确地一刀切下了三分之一块方糖，拜Erik这个吹毛求疵的控制狂所赐。今天是周几来着？哦，是周三，那应该给Erik泡摩卡。周一意式浓缩、周二美式咖啡、周三摩卡、周四卡布奇诺、周五拿铁……然后下一周重新循环一次。Erik简直太变态了！！！

Charles微微撅了一下嘴，带着一点小情绪。他把方糖块扔进了棕黑的咖啡里，看着它们沉没、融化、消失，像极了自己一头扎进Erik魔掌的命运轨迹。

所以，还是惹毛Erik吧！生命诚可贵，爱情价更高，若为自由顾，二者皆可抛……Charles叹了口气，默默地把一整支芥末挤进了Shaw的那杯咖啡，然后使劲地搅了搅。

丧德败行的VIP大客户，由于享受了芥末味咖啡的特殊招待而大发雷霆，从此终止了和Erik Lehnsherr的合作关系，公司每年数千万元美元的利润从此人间蒸发！Charles捧着脸露出了小恶魔的笑容，这一定会让每次核对账目宛如犹太人一样锱铢必较的酒神大人先生怒不可遏。Erik一定会揍他的，呃呵呵呵，然后他就必须兑现当日的誓言，放自己自由。Charles觉得Erik这个变态神祗简直把自己逼成了一个抖M。

* * *

Charles敲了敲Erik办公室的门，然后端着两杯咖啡走了进去。他小心翼翼地把托盘放在桌上，正准备转一下方向，Erik就直接抬起他面前的那杯一大口灌了进去……

“噗——”Charles还没来得及开口阻止，Erik就把刚入口的咖啡喷了坐在对面的Shaw一头一脸！

Shaw一脸懵逼了数秒之后，深深地吸了一口气，脸上纵横交错的咖啡残液熏地他涕泪横流。Shaw一把抓过一旁的抽纸，胡乱在脸上抹了一把，一拍桌子站了起来，然后用气到颤抖地手指着Charles和Erik：“你们欺人太甚！！！Erik Lehnsherr，你竟然这样侮辱你的客户！我会把你今天所做的一切公之于众，我倒要看看这样态度恶劣、缺乏教养的人，以后谁还愿意跟你合作！”Shaw转身拂袖而去，一身白色的西装一片狼藉。

 

Erik现在满脸通红，不停地吸气，眼泪都呛出来了，Charles手足无措地端起另一杯咖啡递给Erik，“Erik，这杯是正常的咖啡，你快喝一点，就没这么辣了。”Erik略为嫌弃地看了一眼，他大概一个月内，都会对小恶魔端来的咖啡有心理阴影。

“我给你倒杯水吧，”Charles看出了Erik的嫌恶，有点委屈又着急地转身去盛纯净水，他发誓，他真的只想作弄Shaw，虽然现在受害者是Erik，似乎也殊途同归。

“Lehnsherr先生，水……”Charles把杯子送到Erik嘴边。Erik眯了一下眼，夺过Charles手里的水杯放在桌上，一把把他搂进怀里，然后猝不及防地吻了他。Charles蓝色的眼睛睁的大大的，芥末味的咖啡流过了他的口腔、直奔咽喉，冲得他仿佛鼻子直通向脑门！

Charles眼泪一下子就流了下来，被呛地不停地咳嗽，酒神大人果然是个狠角色！居然为了收拾他能忍住再吞一口充满芥末味的咖啡含在嘴里那么久！！

“Charles……”Erik眼角留着泪得意地笑了起来，“好东西，我们要一起分享！”Erik冲着Charles一挑眉，端起杯子，一口气喝了大半杯白水。

他居然把惩罚说成了分享，这分明就是在玩弄文字游戏！这个不要脸的大恶神！Charles拼命吸了几口气，喝光了那杯“正常”的摩卡。他不经意转头看到Erik，露出了惊愕的表情，

“Erik，你的嘴肿了，像两根腊肠！”

“说的好像你不是一样？”Erik翻了个白眼，满意地看到了Charles惊恐地摸了摸自己的嘴唇。

* * *

“让Emma进来一下。”前台的女职员看到她们的boss用手遮住了下半张脸，站在门口冷冷地吩咐。

高跟鞋在地板上踩出了铿锵有力的节奏，Emma风姿绰约地站在了Erik的办公室里，“有什么事情吩咐，总裁大人？”Emma冷冷地问，带着和Erik如出一辙的傲慢。

“去给我买两个口罩……”Erik背对着她，看不清楚表情，Charles蹲在墙角，后背一起一伏地仿佛在哭泣。算了，反正这两个人没完没了互相折腾就没消停过。Emma答应了一声，让手下的人去做了。

不一会儿，公司的职员们看到他们的boss和总裁助理都十分诡异地戴着口罩走了出来，只不过Erik面无表情，Charles眼泪汪汪。

“这是新式情侣装么？”

“没想到boss这样会玩。”

* * *

“Dionysos大人，我这样作弄你，你真的不打算惩罚吗？”Charles在电梯里低声问Erik，带着点可怜巴巴的眼神。

“Charles，”Erik一转身就把他壁咚在了电梯的角落，温柔的抚摸着他柔软的小卷发，“你是我的心，我的肝，我的无价之宝！”一定是因为Erik用上了朗诵史诗的腔调，Charles浑身抖了抖，“我怎么会为了这样的小事就生气呢？”Erik挑了一下眉，露出了一个邪气十足的笑容。

大魔王已经窥破了他的小心思，Charles觉得自己的好日子到头了，芥末仍然冲地他脑袋疼，就着剩余的眼泪，小恶魔又在墙角嘤嘤嘤地哭了起来。

-TBC-


	14. Chapter 14

Charles翻看着Erik今天的预约——和Natasha共进晚餐……嗯？Charles把pad划了回去，忍不住对着Natasha的照片多看了几眼。乍一看似乎和一般的商场女强人没什么不同——职业、强势又优雅，但是再仔细看一下，职业套装的包裹下，有一种慑人的张狂艳冶的性感。狂野性感，和Erik如出一辙。  
等等，Charles似乎突然想到了一个好主意，惹毛Erik似乎已经没机会了，但如果Erik另有新欢，对自己感到厌倦……

“你喜欢这款的么？”Erik像幽灵一样从Charles身后冒了出来，吓得小恶魔险些把pad掉在了地上。“不，不，不！”Charles连忙摇头，如果是在家里，他的小尖耳大概已经甩起来了。Erik俯下身，把他圈在椅子里，鼻尖几乎贴到他的脸上，“你是我的，Charles！”语气有点凶悍。Charles轻轻地把Erik推开到一个安全的距离，他决定不回应关于他的所有权的问题。

“Erik，我觉得她应该是你喜欢的类型。”Charles小心翼翼地说，Erik眼睛危险地眯了一下。“你们两个人看起来都……非常……强悍！”Charles不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，“结了婚之后，还能在家里演《史密斯夫妇》。”势均力敌，斗智斗勇，让生活过得惊险又刺激，永不厌倦。

Erik直起身子，抽出Charles怀里的pad放在桌上，“Charles，收起你那些拐弯抹角的小心思。除了你，我对谁都没兴趣。”

“好的，Lehnsherr先生。”习惯性的话语，变成了一个十分愚蠢地回答。Charles懊恼地脸红起来。

“另外，不要整天沉迷人类那些荒唐的电影来打发吃零食的时光。”酒神大人语重心长地说，在进办公室之前又转过身来，“还有，演史密斯夫妇的那两口子刚离婚了。”Erik几乎是带着幸灾乐祸地鲨鱼笑关上了办公室的房门。Charles一向觉得一开口应该谈论曲高和寡的希腊美术史的酒神大人居然喜欢看娱乐八卦，世界再见！

Charles又回头看了看Natasha的照片和预约的地点，看了看Erik那间紧闭的房门，又低头看了看自己右手的手环，仿佛下了很大的决心，才默默拨通了一个花店的电话，“您好，我需要订一束红玫瑰，还需要附一封信。”

* * *

Erik把车停泊在酒店门口，比起和性感的美人谈生意，他倒更加乐意在自己家的厨房里和小恶魔一起做晚餐。这家酒店的甜点据说很不错，临走的时候，或许可以挑一两样，打包回去投喂家里的某只像猫科动物一样的小恶魔。

Erik整了整领带，走进酒店的餐厅。Natasha朝他挥手，她居然比他先到，这让Erik有点吃惊。

“Lehnsherr先生，请你解释一下，这封信和这束花，到底是什么意思？”Natasha微微一笑，审视着Erik。

Erik打开了信纸——再娇艳的玫瑰，也不及你令我倾慕的绝代风华。落款E·L。Charles漂亮飘逸的手写体，Erik绝不会认错。

 

Erik必须承认，这一瞬间他的心情糟到了极点！Charles擅做主张牵的红线让他怒火中烧。这意味着，他的表白、他的心意都付诸东流，他们一起相处的这段时日，也丝毫打动不了Charles的心。他纡尊降贵纠缠的小恶魔不爱他。

“你接下来，是想要告诉我，这是你发自内心的表白，还是你无辜的秘书的恶作剧。”Natasha脸上带着嘲弄的笑容。

“抱歉，我想这是一个误会。”Erik淡淡地说，他现在没有任何解释的心情，表情也冷到了极点。这让他看起来恶劣而傲慢。

“Erik，你真是个英俊的混蛋。”Natasha带着性感而迷人的笑容，冲着Erik额头上就是一拳，顺手把把杯酒泼在了他的脸上。然后优雅地拿起手包，头也不回地走了。

Erik用餐巾擦了擦脸，喝完了被子里剩下的一点红酒。

Charles要的是自由，是他的朋友，是他提过的Logan、Hank，不是他。Erik苦笑了一声，随手理了理头发，轻轻地摇头叹息着走出了酒店。

* * *

Charles坐在沙发上，舔着巧克力慕斯，忽然觉得它们甜腻腻地变得十分不美味。Erik说他只对自己感兴趣，这句话或许会在见到约会的红粉佳人之后彻底抛诸脑后。Emma说过，Erik曾经有过一段纵欲风流的生涯。Charles猜想他或许只是酒神大人腻味了历届前任的短暂调味品。Erik待会儿回来的时候也许已经搂着明艳火辣的Natasha。他们会从玄关一直亲吻到楼上，然后两具身体交缠着滚到床上。他会十分知情识趣地回到自己小小的卧室把门关起来，然后把需要打包的衣服塞进小箱子里，预约一辆计程车，明天一早就把他送到公司附近的快捷酒店住下，直到找到合适的公寓。Erik会解开他的手环的，他已经找到了新欢，没理由再把一个随时会搞砸一切的电灯泡留在身边。

自由向他敞开怀抱，但为什么似乎并不令人十分高兴。

或许，Erik今晚根本就不会回来，酒店可以满足他们的一切需求，最终结果还是一样。Charles把头枕在鲨鱼小抱枕上蹭来蹭去，身后的小尾巴一摇一摇的，他感到疲惫，但却无法入睡。

门吱呀地响了，Charles坐了起来，连忙把小尖耳和小尾巴隐藏起来，他还不想把Erik带来的普通人吓坏。Charles偷偷地跑到栏杆那里张望，进来的只有Erik一个人，有点欣喜，又有点失落。Charles迅速地扎进沙发里，装作漫不经心地看电影。

Erik冷着脸走了进来，把一封信扔在了Charles面前。

“是你干的好事吗？”Erik冷冷地说，额角的伤疤增添了他的煞气。Charles觉得似乎把事情搞砸了。

“Erik，你受伤了？”Charles拖着他的小拖鞋走过去，抬手想去摸摸Erik额角的伤口。

Erik抓住了他的手，轻轻地甩开，他显然是压抑着极大的怒气才勉强让语调保持平稳：“你就那么迫不及待地把我往别的女人怀里推？”他看着Charles，带着怨忿失望又不甘的复杂情绪。Erik似乎努力地克制了一下情绪，阴沉着脸，一言不发地转身走到吧台那里，拎出一瓶威士忌一杯接一杯地灌下去。

“过来！”他朝着Charles冷冷地说，看起来凶地不得了。

Charles十分不情愿地挪着小碎步挨到了Erik面前，局促不安地站在那里。

“右手拿过来。”Erik冷冷地说。

看来Erik已经厌倦了把他按在腿上打屁股的惩罚，今天心血来潮或许改打手心。虽然酒神大人说过不会再因为任何事情再惩罚他，但他如果气昏了头，打完了再反悔，Charles也丝毫没有办法，不过就是能控诉一下上古神祇厚脸皮罢了。

Charles小心翼翼地把右手伸过去，可怜巴巴地看着Erik。

Erik看着手环上的Eros，露出了一个自嘲的笑容，他妄图用小爱神锁住这只愚蠢的小恶魔，看来似乎只是徒劳。就算是神，也无法勉强任何人喜欢上自己。Erik修长的手指抹过Charles的手环，低声诵念了一句古拙的咒文。手环“啪”地一声松开了。

“现在你自由了！”他把手环扔到一边，又继续喝酒，“你想去找你的Logan还是你的Hank，随时都可以。”

Charles有些难以置信，以Erik以往的脾气，这极有可能是一个天大的陷阱。或许他的脚才踏出门口，就立刻会被抓回来。然后喜怒无常的酒神大人又会一脸冷笑地嘲弄他：这点小小的考验就暴露了你的真心，看来需要好好“教导”，才能乖乖听话。接着就堂而皇之地虐待他可怜的屁股，在他哭着认错求饶之后顺理成章地把手环升级成项圈。

“你是认真的吗，Erik？”Charles小心翼翼地问。

Erik的情绪现在糟糕到了极点，冷冷地说：“契约解除，你可以走了。还需要我再说一遍吗？”Erik不再看他，又仰头灌完了一杯闷酒。

“你现在就要把我赶出去吗？”Charles低声问，莫名觉得有点受伤。窗外的冷风刮下树上的枯叶，吹着他的脊背，冷得透心。

“摆脱我，不是你的夙愿吗？”Erik有些尖刻地嘲讽起来。

“那好吧，我现在就离开。”Charles垂下了头，眼泪偷偷地在眼眶里打转。这是他一直渴求的东西，但为什么得到的时候却似乎却有些伤心。

“谢谢您这段时间以来对我的照顾，Dionysus大人。”在眼泪不争气地掉下来之前，Charles打开门一溜烟地跑走了，完全不管他现在身上穿的是小熊的睡衣和拖鞋。

山上的夜风冷地彻骨，Charles抓紧了自己的领口瑟缩着脖子默默地朝山下走去。眼泪无声地流了下来，他自由了，但他却感到莫名的委屈。或许是因为被傲慢的神祇呼之则来，挥之则去？为什么要在乎这些呢，为什么要在乎他在Erik心里似乎只是一个卑微的小恶魔呢？反正他也这样讨厌着这个野蛮又恶劣的远古上神。

Charles不知道走了多久，路上没有灯，没有一辆路过的可以搭他下山的车，山脚下的万千灯火仿佛海市蜃楼那样缥缈遥远。钱包和手机还躺在Erik家里，他就这样愚蠢地朝前方走着，或许天亮的时候能走完平时Erik一百二十码车速也需要开四十分钟的路程。豪华别墅区什么的，见鬼去吧！！愤怒让Charles加快了脚步，然后他华丽地摔了。脚踝被扭到了，钝钝地疼，因为路边某个无耻之徒挖完不填的深坑。Charles认命又沮丧地坐在路边，如果一会儿他不幸被超过一百码的车疾驰而过撞了，他一定会把带着血的半张脸贴在车窗玻璃上，然后冲着司机吐舌头，保证吓得这个倒霉的家伙车毁人亡。

一只手伸到了他的眼前，骨节匀称修长。Charles吓了一跳，一抬头，又是阴魂不散的酒神大人。Erik脸上的表情有一点落寞。

“你反悔了吗？”Charles咬着嘴唇仰起头来问他，蓝色的眼睛里蓄着泪水。

“既然答应了你，我就不会反悔。就算勉强留你在我身边，你的心也不在这里。”Erik叹了一口气，“先跟我回去，至少，过了今晚再走。”

 

番外小剧场：

*纯属恶搞，与正文内容无关*

Charles趴在路边的围栏上，冷风把他的小卷发吹地乱成雀巢。小恶魔绝不承认对于巴巴地追过来的酒神大人，他内心有一点欢喜的小跳跃。努力装作生气又不在乎的样子，扭过头看着山下。

“你不是打算就在这里坐一夜吧。”Erik点了一根烟，闲闲地抽了两口，“这样的荒郊野外，小心被人贩子扛走卖去非洲，给暴君当男宠。”

“谁敢靠近我，我就吸！干！他！”Charles十分凶狠地说，顺便朝Erik露了露小恶魔的尖牙。

“啧啧啧，喜闻乐见！”Erik一把就把Charles扛到了肩上，“为了小恶魔的尊严，待会儿你一定要兑现自己刚才说的话。”


	15. Chapter 15

Charles像一只八爪鱼一样地扒在Erik背上，下巴搁在他的肩上蹭来蹭去。

“不要摸我的胸！”Erik冷冷地警告，“如果你还不想待会儿被我按在沙发上做到哭着求饶的话。”

Charles很识趣地收起了他的小爪，虽然酒神大人的胸口摸起来手感的确很不错，肌肉紧实，富有弹性。而且，还可以假装不小心碰到了胸前的某一点，然后就能明显感觉到Erik身体抖了抖。这让Charles想起了他以前养的小兔子，只要一摸尾巴根，就能看到耳朵和圆圆的小屁股都会可爱地抖起来。

Charles退而求其次地搂住了Erik的脖子，好吧，还是羊驼的脖子搂起来更舒服。

“你想勒死我吗，小恶魔？”Erik冷冷地说。今晚酒神大人显得特别傲娇。

Charles稍微松开了一点手。夜晚的山风冷地刺骨，Charles打了个喷嚏，他赶紧用袖子擦了擦Erik侧脸上有可能被口水喷到的地方。

“Erik，你能让身体变热一些吗？”Charles把头靠在他肩上小声说，吸了吸鼻子。

“Charles，你以为我是烤箱还是微波炉？”酒神大人觉得他已经想打人了！

在Erik把他从背上甩下来拖在地上拽走之前，Charles十分机智地改变了话题：“Erik，你有属于自己的神兽吗？”

“有。”Erik淡淡地回答。

“那是一只性感的粉红豹还是一条脸很长的龙？”Charles搓着小手有点兴奋。

为什么豹子会是粉！红！的？难道性感野性如他不应该配高贵典雅的黑色更合理吗？还有为什么要是一条脸“很长”的龙？Charles，你脑袋里整天都在想什么？

“Erik你能把它召唤出来我们骑着它回去吗？”小恶魔有点兴奋地在他背上扭来扭去。

“可以，”Erik淡淡地说，“但你知道小恶魔骑了神兽需要付出什么代价吗，Charles？”

Charles摇了摇头，各种传说中从没记载过神兽这么高冷的生物会屑于收车票钱。

“骑完神兽的代价，当然是被神兽的主人骑回来。”

愚蠢的小恶魔！哼！

Charles用双手捂住了发烫的耳朵。虽然只看得到Erik的后脑勺，但Charles可以想见Erik现在一定笑得一脸……淫荡！酒神大人今晚一定是被气得狠了，才会庄重扫地，变得这样流氓。

“所以你还要骑吗？”

“不要了！”

“Erik，如果我走了，你会想我吗？”  
Charles低声问他，小心翼翼地期待着答案。

“不会。”为了神祗的尊严，Erik回答地十分干脆，“但是你肯定会想念我做的食物。”

“才不会！”Charles噘着嘴哼了一声。为了小恶魔的尊严，他选择口是心非。

☆ ☆ ☆

契约终止。

Charles在找“满意”的新公寓，Erik在找“满意”的新助理。但由于“满意”这个标准十分抽象，完全弹性，单纯取决于个人主观爱恶，毫无科学性可言，以至于进展速度令人发指。

当Erik否决掉第63个来面试的炮灰时Charles发现他被他的房产中介拉黑了。

当你的客户总有各种理由挑剔去看的所有地段！所有户型！并且他身边还永远跟着一个面色阴郁，虽然通常一言不发，但浑身都是你敢让他住这儿我明天去你家门口泼油漆的关系不明男士。不要掺和才是最明智的选择。

“Emma小姐，Boss选择助理的标准到底是什么？”HR的主管觉得自己已经快要崩溃了！她认为比较合适的人选全部被Erik否定，让她开始怀疑自己的工作能力和眼光。

“Erik选助理的原则只有一条，”Emma喝了一口咖啡十分冷淡地说，“那个人叫Charles Xavier。”

☆ ☆ ☆

「Erik，想去看《金刚狼》的电影吗？我正在订票。」

「Charles，为什么你会喜欢那么肤浅的电影。除了看蠢男秀肌肉，还有什么？而且，还不是全裸。」

「不然看什么，Erik？所有男主角长的像你的电影？上次你选的《乔布斯》那密集到让人发指的台词让我坐在电影院里听他们谈话感觉自己像是被机关枪扫射！还有再上次你选的Shame，好吧，男主角的确正面全裸出镜了，但那个郁卒的剧情让我怀疑所有平时一脸高潮的霸道总裁到了床上其实都不行。」

「你在指桑骂槐吗，Charles？今晚到我房间来，让你试试行不行。另外，再次警告你，不许用公司内部邮件系统来跟我闲扯聊天。」

“你好，William Stryker。”

“您好，先生！”Charles迅速从座位上弹了起来，小心地用身体遮住了屏幕上他和Erik邮件往来的页面，回报了一个礼貌的微笑。

眼前的男人仔细打量着Charles，他面带微笑，但Charles却不自觉地轻轻打了一个冷颤。

Charles的注意力被Stryker手腕上的一串骨雕手链吸引，他甚至无法控制自己移开目光。记忆的片段汹涌地灌进他的脑海。猩红的血色，冷冰冰的金属工具，手术刀、钻花、电锯，因为极端的痛苦而扭曲的脸庞，残破的尸体……Charles的身体抖得厉害，衬衫背后的衣料被冷汗全部浸湿。

“哦……”Stryker脸上露出了一个别有深意的笑容，他看了一眼手表上一直闪烁的红点，伸手轻轻拨起了顶端的金属按钮。

不……Charles大口地喘着气，窒息让他感到慌张。Stryker拔起按钮的一瞬，Charles仿佛被一张无形的网罩住。它们悄无声息地收紧，勒紧他的血肉，甚至削断他的神经。每一个细胞都叫嚣着疼痛，他想要叫喊，却发现自己无法发出半点声响。不要，不要这样对待我！Charles几乎是用乞求的眼神看着Stryker。他感觉自己的尖耳和尾巴就快要露出来了，他不想在这里现出原形，被当做异类而遭到嫌恶，往日相处融洽的同事可以立刻翻脸无情，恨不得除之后快。无情的背弃足以把Charles彻底凌迟，他不想憎恨人类。

Erik……Erik……Charles的脑海中一片空白，只绝望地盘桓着一个名字。

坚实的胸膛抵住颤抖的后背，温暖的手握住了他冰冷的手掌。所有折磨着他的力量仿佛一瞬间崩散，Charles脱力地几乎要倒下去，Erik扶住了他的腰，让他靠进一个温暖的怀抱。

“Stryker先生，好久不见。”Erik挑了一下眉，轻微的爆裂声在安静的办公室显得尤为明显，Stryker手表的表盘四分五裂，所有金属的按钮纷纷脱落下来。


	16. Chapter 16

“我没有想到，Lehnsherr先生竟有这样的能耐。”在腕表完全碎裂在地上之后，Stryker用意味深长的眼光看着Erik。

“彼此彼此。”Erik淡淡地说。

“我今天是过来谈生意的。”Stryker换了个姿势，把手搭在了前台的桌子上，“Lehnsherr先生不打算请我进去坐坐吗？”他朝着Erik办公室的方向扬了扬下巴。

“我这里，恐怕没有能提供给你的东西。”Erik冷冷地说，他察觉到了Charles的身体冷冰冰的，在他的怀里抖得十分厉害，“Emma，送客。”他相信Emma有应付这个男人的能耐。

“请吧，Stryker先生。”Emma微笑着做出了请人离开的手势。Stryker却并不生气。

“您的眼睛真是漂亮，Froster小姐。”Stryker由衷赞叹，话中有话。

“是吗？”Emma的嘴角勾起一个危险的弧度，“所以，总有人跟我开玩笑说，看过这双眼睛，很有可能，就会像石像一样，再也走不动路了。”

“如果当真如此，那想必会十分有趣。”Stryker微微一笑，并不太把Emma的威胁看在眼里。电梯的门在他面前缓缓合上，Stryker整理了一下自己的西装。他会得到他想要的一切的，不会需要多久……他要感谢那只可爱的小恶魔，否则，他即使再来这里几次，恐怕也不会发现，这里有他一直在寻找的力量……

“Trask博士，我想我们的研究，很快就能有新的进展了……”Stryker拨通了手机里的号码，缓缓走进了幽暗的地下停车场。

 

Erik锁紧了办公室的门，转身回去查看Charles的情况。小恶魔蜷缩在沙发上，难受地小声哼哼着。他无法维持自己人类的形态，两只小尖耳耷拉在发丛里，小尾巴有气无力地摇晃着。

“Erik，我冷。”Charles抱着自己的身体，不停地发抖。他红润的嘴唇也变得惨白惨白的。

Erik一言不发地坐了下来，把Charles抱在自己怀里。

“把手放进我衣服里。”酒神大人冷冷地说。

Charles很听话地把小爪子顺着Erik衬衫低开的领口伸了进去。

“不许乱摸！”Erik冷冷地警告了小恶魔，然后挑起他的下巴，亲吻了他。

复苏的力量如春日的暖阳源源不断地倾泻过来，Charles的身体逐渐放松下来，软软地靠在Erik的肩上。

“好些了吗？”Erik拨弄了一下Charles额前的刘海。刚才的冷汗已经把Charles额前的碎发全部浸湿。

“那是个猎魔人。”Charles小声说，“他手上戴着的那串链子是被猎杀的恶魔们痛苦的记忆。”Charles说到这里的时候，身体仍然轻微地抖了抖。

“忘掉你刚才看到的那些，Charles。”Erik抚摸着小恶魔的后背安抚他，而Charles却仍然心有余悸。

“如果我哪天也被猎杀了，你会想我吗？”Charles忽然仰起脸来看着Erik，他漂亮的蓝眼睛里蒙着一层水雾，惹人怜惜。

“不会。”Erik斩钉截铁地说。他看到小恶魔失望地垂下了头，默不作声。

“我不会让这种事情发生。”Erik俯下身，再次用冰凉的薄唇吻住了Charles温软的嘴唇。

 

“好些了吗？”Erik摸了摸Charles的头发。小恶魔刚吃完一块提拉米苏，蜷在他怀里休息。Charles在吃他最爱的的甜点之前再次和酒神大人确定了，他今晚不会被Erik强迫做运动“燃烧脂肪”，才小心翼翼地用叉子切下一小块放进了嘴里。

“好了，现在起来，我们回家。”Erik想扶着Charles坐起来，可Charles却摇了摇头还是趴着不动。

“Erik，我们今晚可以去看电影吗？”Charles扭过头来不知死活地说。刚刚死里逃生却还惦记着休·杰克曼的肉体的小恶魔让酒神大人的青筋默默地抖了起来。

 

“Erik，你真的不要可乐吗？”Charles回过头来问帮他抱着一桶爆米花的酒神大人。Erik别有深意地看了一眼Charles软软地小肚子，冷冷地说：“不要。”

“那好吧……”Charles嘟囔了一声，开始往自己的钱包里抠硬币。

爆米花一闻胖三斤的奶油香味往Erik的鼻子里灌，他看了一眼旁边《金刚狼3》的海报，毫无疑问，这会是一部卖惨的收官之作。

事实果然如Erik所料，Charles从开场看到金刚狼被小混混揍就开始哽咽。当电影演到他们开着车半天都没有撞破一张铁丝网，Erik觉得，他们现在很需要一只万磁王。

Charles已经用Erik的袖口抹了无数次眼泪，当看到金刚狼把X教授埋葬在河边甚至连一块墓碑都没有的时候，Erik把Charles轻轻地搂到了怀里，“我们不要看了，回去吧。”他小声对Charles说，“那不是他该有的结局。”

Charles却摇了摇头，坚持要看到最后的结局。Staff的名单已经开始砸屏幕上滚动，但Charles却不肯走，但他等到了最后的彩蛋，却也没有再见那个坟墓动一动。

“好了Charles，这只是个电影。”Erik试图安慰Charles，但小恶魔却只是耷拉着头，不说话。

 

电影散场，他们开车回了别墅。

Erik冲了个热水澡，这是让他感到有些疲倦的一天。他吹干了自己的头发正准备上床睡觉的时候，看到小恶魔抱着枕头，巴巴地站在了他的卧室门口。

“Erik……今晚我不想一个人睡……”Charles刚洗过的头发蓬松松的，热气蒸腾地他的脸红红的。

“那就过来。”Erik拍了拍一边空着的床铺，示意Charles可以睡在那里。

月光透过窗花照在Erik轮廓分明的脸上，他怀里抱着的身体温暖又柔软。

“为什么最后只剩下教授一个人，万磁王呢？他已经抛弃了教授了吗？”Charles小声问。

“万磁王是不会抛弃X教授的，除非他已经先死了。”Erik亲吻了Charles的额头，“忘掉今天的一切吧，Charles。”Erik的手指点在了Charles的额头上，他低声诵念了一个古拙的咒语，小恶魔在他怀里沉沉睡去。


	17. Chapter 17

“不要再去找别的房子。”Erik用手支起了身体，半躺着看着蜷在他旁边刚醒过来还迷瞪瞪的小恶魔，“Stryker已经盯上你了，离开我，你不安全。”

“可是，你会让我晨跑。”Charles打了个哈欠，用脸蹭了蹭他的鲨鱼小枕头，“我不想起床。”

“那就不跑了。”Erik揉了揉他的头发。

“你会不让我吃甜食。”Charles小声哼哼，“而且总是威胁说要使用我的身体。”

“那我昨晚对你做了什么了吗？”Erik侧过头俯视着Charles。

小恶魔摇了摇头，然后仰起脸来看着他：“所以，摸摸、亲亲、抱抱只算是先付利息吗？”

“你是想我现在就和你清算一下本金吗，Charles？”Erik眯了一下眼，这是一个十分危险地表情。

“不要！”Charles往床边挪了挪，“我们今天还要上班，屁股会疼得没法儿在办公桌前坐一整天的。”

“那就不要上班了。”Erik按住了Charles的手腕，把他压在了身下。他俯身吻了下来，Charles挣扎着觉得自己现在像是被杜宾犬按住不停地舔着脸的猫咪。

 

“Erik，我要告诉你一个不幸的消息，”Emma站在Erik的办公桌前，抱着手看着他，“我们和嘉露酒庄、星座集团以及美国酒业的马术联谊赛的骑手，昨天练习的时候，不幸堕马受伤。而周末就要比赛了，我们得找新的人替代他。”

“那就去找。”Erik头都没有抬一下，说得云淡风轻。Emma翻了个大大的白眼。

“你觉得随便找一个会骑马的顶上就可以吗？到时候千万不要再跟我说什么，这关乎吉诺莎的名誉和荣耀之类的鬼话……”Emma毫不留情地吐槽了他的上司。

“所以，现在怎么办？”Erik把问题抛回给他的得力助手。

“你上。”Emma的回答言简意赅，“你的骑术向来很好，”她意味深长地说，“只要熟悉一下比赛规则，应该没什么大问题。”Emma盘算的当然不止这些——如果Erik亲自上阵，那么即便输了，那也怪不到她的头上。

“我拒绝！”Erik冷冷地回答，这种无趣的运动虽然叫做“马术”但是和真正的骑马并没有多大的关系。他的骑术是很好，但那是在站场上策马疾驰，于千军万马中取上将首级的本事，而不是控制着一匹马慢悠悠、蠢兮兮地在障碍物之间来回跳跃。

“你没有拒绝的余地……”Emma同样冷冷地回答，“除非吉诺莎现在已经做好了必输的准备。”  
“Emma，我以前一直都觉得你很能干，”Erik冷冷地说，“但现在看来，我似乎高估了你的能力。”

“你行你上，Erik。”Emma以牙还牙，他的老板明明很行却坚决不上这一点让Emma十分火大。  
Erik和Emma剑拔弩张，办公室里弥漫着浓烈的火药味。

“其实，我可以去的……”Charles不知道什么时候已经站在了Erik办公室的门口。他手里端着Erik要的咖啡，“我练过马术，而且似乎还行……”他小小声地说。

Emma看着Erik露出了意味深长的笑容，没什么比这更好的了。如果骑手是Charles，大概Erik对比赛就不会有那么强烈的好胜心了，说不定他觉得输了更好，这样，他就有足够的理由，回家去和他的小恶魔玩惩罚Play。她赌一个戒指，Erik一定喜欢这样的恶趣味。

 

Charles骑着一匹小马，稳当当地跨过了前方的障碍物，他的动作娴熟优雅，并不输于之他们雇佣的专业骑手。

“不错……”Emma点了点头，她觉得自己又了了一桩大事。她扯了一下遮住了半边脸的丝巾，虽然现在太阳已经开始西斜，但她还是不想让毫无遮挡的过强的紫外线荼毒她的皮肤。当他转头看向Erik的时候，Emma露出了一个十分嫌弃的表情，因为她的Boss现在正十分痴汉地看着他养的小恶魔露出了鲨鱼一样的笑容。

“Boss，你要的雪糕。”Angle把Erik要的东西递到了他的手上。如果可以选择，她愿意下午在办公室里吹空调，哪怕迟一点下班。而不是顶着烈日，来这种荒凉开阔的地方干这样无聊的差使，而且她讨厌Charles。

Erik招呼Charles过来，把一支雪糕轻轻地按在了Charles被晒红的脸上。小恶魔剥开了另一支雪糕的包装纸，十分愉快地舔了起来。

Emma注意到Angle的表情并不十分愉快，而她扶住栏杆的那只手，指甲深深地掐进了木纹里。  
“不要吃那么急，两支都是你的。”Erik微笑着擦去了Charles嘴角奶油的残痕，Angle的指甲在栏杆上刮出了一道深痕。

 

“明智的女人不会在不爱她的男人身上浪费自己宝贵的时间。”Emma把车停下之后不咸不淡地说了一句，Angle今天搭她的顺风车。

“谢谢你的忠告，Foster小姐。”Angle轻轻地阖上了车门，脸上的表情十分平静。

“再见。”Emma笑了笑重新踩下了油门，她在转弯之前不经意地瞥了一眼后视镜：一个熟悉的身影似乎出现在了她的视线里——William Stryker，这个她没什么好感但却印象深刻的男人，似乎正在向Angle推销自己。

有必要好好去查一查这个人，Emma打了把方向，平稳地划过了弯道。直到后来，她才知道，她和Erik的傲慢，让他们低估了这样一个强大而可怕的敌人，但那时，似乎已经太晚了。


	18. Chapter 18

周末来得很快，Charles今天意外地醒得很早。

“Erik，起床了。”小恶魔拽着酒神大人睡袍的领子摇晃，“如果待会儿堵车的话，我们会迟到的。”

Erik懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，他觉得今天的太阳一定是从西边出来的。

Charles吃完了Erik做的丰盛的早餐开始换衣服。他穿好了防护的背心，又套上了马裤。

“Erik，我长胖了。”Charles懊恼地说，之前刚刚合适甚至还略有点松垮的马裤现在紧紧地包裹着他的臀部，小恶魔根本就不知道他扭过头来检查着自己后背着装的姿势到底有多撩人。

“挺好的，我喜欢这样。”Erik默默地喝了一口咖啡，笑得意味深长。

Charles把脚蹬进了马靴，然后再次试戴了头盔。他捏着头盔的前檐上下摇动，再次确定头盔在他眉毛的位置不会松垮，大小刚好合适。

Erik站起身来，帮他整理了领子，又扣好扣子。

“Erik，我不敢保证会赢。”Charles小声说。Erik对于结果却并不十分在意，输赢并不重要，反正他已经看到了小恶魔穿骑手服有点帅气的样子，还有十分美好的……臀部曲线。而且比赛结束之后，就意味着Charles不用因为要和马匹达成一种合作的默契，而把他晾在一边，把更多的时间和精力消耗在那匹小崽子身上。所以Erik开车去马场的这一路上，都轻松愉快又志得意满。

 

 

“Erik……”小恶魔扯了扯他的袖子，Erik顺着Charles的目光看向主席台的方向，他轻轻皱了了皱眉头。

“为什么他会在这里？”Erik不太满意地转过头来看向Emma，他最不想看见的William Stryker已经就坐，并且朝着他们的方向微笑致意。Charles没来由地轻轻颤抖起来，他害怕Stryker，发自本能的。这个人身上带着诡谲和残酷的气息，而Charles觉得自己就像是已经被锁定的猎物。

“我听说，某个高科技企业入股了美国酒业，”Emma摘下了墨镜，“只是我没想到，按个所谓的高科技企业，会是Stryker的公司。”Emma从第一眼看到这个男人开始，她就只想让他变成一尊永远无法说话的石像。但多年低调的作风和对于危险的直觉告诉他，如果没有十足的把握，不能轻易出手，因为这个有些阴郁的男人并不是一个容易对付的对象。

“Charles，我们弃权。”Erik忽然开口。

但小恶魔却开始倔强地摇头，“Erik，我想参加这个比赛。我已经练习了好几天了。”如果不是现在在外面的话，他的小尾巴大概已经摇摆起来了。

“不行。”Erik淡淡地说，他总觉得Stryker来者不善。

“Erik，”小恶魔轻轻地拽了拽他的袖子，“我想为你赢一场比赛……”Charles仰起头来看着Erik，“你把我的力量完全封印起来，我的耳朵和尾巴就不会露出来了，”这样的话，Stryker即使想要弄鬼，也有心无力。

“求你了……”Charles的声音软软的，让人无法拒绝。

Erik叹了一口气，一道暖黄的光晕闪过，Eros的手环再次套在了小恶魔的手腕上。“比赛结束我就给你取下来，”Erik亲吻了Charles的手背，“我加固了封印，你不用再担心现出原形。但你现在的身体和普通人无异，自己要小心。”

Charles点了点头，他轻快地跨上了马，朝着Erik挥手。

“嘿，伙计，你怎么了？”Charles轻轻地抚摸着他的小马，用脸蹭了蹭它的鬃毛，他感觉到今天小家伙似乎不太精神。他想要下马再检查一下，但是比赛即将开始的紧迫时间让他没有办法这样做。

应该没事的。Charles并不是第一次遇到这样的情况，他自信可以控制好马匹。

Charles驾驭着他的小马跳过了第一个障碍物，稳稳地落地，完美的动作。他朝着大家露出了一个腼腆的笑容，全场掌声雷动。

紧接着是第二个障碍物。

Erik看到Charles俯下身对着小马说着什么，但那个小家伙似乎不太听话。它不断地在障碍物周围逡巡，却始终不愿意轻轻地跳过去。Charles扯了一下缰绳，那匹马忽然发出尖声的嘶鸣。它的前蹄高高地立了起来，Charles紧紧地抓着缰绳，才没有从马背上掉下来。看台上的观众发出担忧的惊呼，而Erik已经站了起来了。

“那匹马有问题！”Erik摘下了墨镜，Charles的小马忽然发狂一样地在场上颠簸跳跃，然后撒开蹄子，朝着后山狂奔而去。

Erik脱掉了西装外套扔在椅子上，他跃下了主席台，翻过围栏，把对方的骑师推开，踩了脚蹬就跨上了马背。

观众席上再次发出了惊呼。他们都没有想到，吉诺莎的总裁，著名的花花公子——Erik Lehnsherr的骑术竟然如此了得。不是花哨的、缓慢的马术，而是娴熟地策马狂奔。他追着Charles的方向疾驰过去，常人觉得难以完全控制的马匹在Erik胯下和骑一辆机车并没有什么不同，几乎是毫不费力地完全掌控。

“抓紧缰绳，Charles！”Erik在Charles的右后方大声喊，他的声音有一点点颤抖。Charles现在被他彻底封印了法力，如果摔下来的话，会和普通人一样，身体受到不可逆转的伤害。Erik开始后悔之前的决定，他不应该因为小恶魔的恳求而心软，以至于把Charles置于这样危险的处境。

“不要害怕，我现在过来！”他策马贴近了Charles。

小恶魔的脸色现在已经变得十分苍白，最后的理智和勇气让他紧紧地握住了缰绳，努力平衡着身体才没有从马上摔下来。

看着Erik逐渐接近自己，Charles稍微安心了一些。

“把手给我！”Erik朝Charles喊，他已经驾驭着马匹和Charles并行。

Charles有些犹豫，因为在急速的奔驰中，他并不确定Erik能够十分把稳地把他拉过去。

Charles右手握住缰绳，左手伸了过去。Erik手掌的温度透过他浸满了冷汗的手心传过来。

“松开另一只手！”Erik朝着Charles喊，但小恶魔却一直犹豫着不敢彻底放开。

“相信我，Charles！”Erik朝他喊，他知道小恶魔现在很害怕。

“松手，Charles！”Erik又喊了一声。Charles咬紧了牙，闭上了眼睛，彻底放开了缰绳。而就在这一刻，他的马匹再次忽然停了下来发出高升的嘶鸣。

Erik翻身跳下了马背，他骑着的那匹马朝着前方狂奔而去，Charles从马背上彻底滑落下来。他和Erik一起滚进了树丛里。

“唔……”Erik听到小恶魔发出了一声闷哼，他看到Charles的头撞到了旁边的一个树桩上，彻底地昏厥过去。

“Charles！”Erik立刻解开了他的手环，把自己的神力度到了小恶魔的身体里。Erik的指尖不住地颤抖，这个场景是这样的相似，千年之前，他的Ampelos也曾经像这样安静地躺在他的怀里，就像睡着了一样。然而无论他度了多少神力给他，他美丽的少年都没有再醒过来。

“Charles！”Erik的嘶吼回荡在荒林里，仿佛一只困兽发出的悲鸣。

 

小恶魔安静地躺在床上，脸色苍白。Erik抚摸着他的头发，他不知道现代医学能否负担得起他寄予的厚望。他的力量暂时保住了Charles的生命，但却无法令他清醒过来，因为Charles堕马的时候，是普通人的身体状态。

“我知道你不需要休息，可是你确定要一直这样守在这里吗？”Emma把一瓶红酒递给Erik，Erik让她却别墅的地下室取来的。他需要一些真正能够让他恢复精力的东西，而不是人类的垃圾食品。

“我想这就是我的宿命……”Erik扭开盖子，喝了一口。Ampelos是这样，现在Charles也是这样。他喜欢的人似乎都注定要离他而去。Emma觉得如果现在有护士进来查房的话，她大概不得不向对方撒谎，Erik手里的玻璃瓶装的只是一种自制的葡萄味的饮料。

“这是意外，Erik。”Emma开口，“而且我想我已经知道是谁做的了。”她那天似乎看到了Stryker在Erik去追赶Charles的时候，饶有兴致地看着手机，过了一会儿又略感遗憾地把它收了起来。之前在后视镜里看到的景象再次浮现在Emma的脑海中，她转过头，看到坐在不远处的Angle低着头用手攥紧了衣角。

她找人查了他们。这并不十分困难。

“那匹马被枪决了，但是我在它身上找到了这个。”Emma把系在马的项圈上的铃铛递给了Erik，“和那天Stryker手表的残骸一样的材质。”这不过是一个寻常的装饰品，以至于Erik和Emma当天都没有发现有什么不妥。

工作人员给马匹加上这个小铃铛的时候并没有起疑，因为是Angle拿来的，而她是吉诺莎的员工。或许只是想讨一个好的彩头，旗开得胜。很多人都会这么做。

Erik听着Emma查到的东西，默不作声。

“Stryker利用了Angle的嫉妒心，他知道她会乐意见到Charles堕马，”Emma冷冷地说，“但我猜，Stryker的目的应该是想让Charles在惊慌的时候，出于对危险的本能反应而现出原形。这样他就有足够的理由猎杀他，甚至逼你出手。在那样的场合，这会是一个扬名立万的好机会。”神话与科技的完美结合，一向是Stryker集团标榜的口号，虽然这听起来似乎更像一个邪教。

“到时候，你们两个都会像怪物一样地被堂而皇之地送进实验室里’研究’，甚至’解剖’，”Emma说，“你应该知道的，人类对于未知和不可控制的东西总是充满了恐惧。他们既想消灭它，又想利用它，而你能起死回生的神力，他们大概做梦都会想要。”

“你明天就通知那个女人，让她不用再来上班了。然后把Stryker这个人处理掉。”Erik冷冷地说，他的声音有些嘶哑，“但不能让警察查到任何的把柄。”

Emma点了点头。她早就想这么做了，但她需要等待一个合理的时机。

“Erik，Charles的手指似乎动了一下。”Emma没有错过这个重要的细节。

Erik俯下身轻轻地喊着小恶魔的名字，Charles缓缓地睁开了眼睛。

“Dionysos大人……”Charles的声音很轻，“我是……Ampelos……”

Erik在听到这个名字的瞬间，瞳孔猛烈地收缩了一下。


	19. Chapter 19

Charles觉得自己做了一个很长的梦。他并不是第一次做这样的梦，但那之前都只会是瞬间的闪回和零星的片段，从来没有这一次的梦这样清晰而完整：

第勒尼的海风冷得刺骨，他当时被困在船上一个窄窄的笼子里。项圈和镣铐磨破了他的皮肤，那些凶恶的海盗每天只给他一些劣质的食物，维持生存的底线。他们声称要把他卖到埃及或者塞浦路斯，这样美丽的奴隶能让他们赚到不菲的佣金。他们用下流地话语羞辱他，却又觉得他奇货可居。

直到有一天……

他远远地望见一个男子站在空旷的海岸上，那个男人有着十分俊美的脸庞，暗金色的头发，和灰绿的眼眸，他肩头垂下的紫色斗篷的下摆随着海风的吹拂微微摆动。

海盗们吆喝了一声，迅速靠岸。他们捉住了这个俊美的男人，把他带上了船。显然那个男人能卖到的价钱，并不会比他少。那样俊美的脸庞和健壮的身材，很轻易就能吸引那些达官贵人为他挥金如土。

他看到海盗们想要用沉重的铁链把那个男人拷起来，但镣铐却从他的手脚自动脱落。

“放他上岸吧，否则你们会后悔的。”他决定赌一把，因为那个男人倨傲的表情和自若的神态，怎么看都会是个很有能耐的家伙打算钓鱼执法。

海盗头子显然不愿意相信这毫无根据的威胁，所以他不得不继续忽悠下去，“他不是一个凡人，这是住在奥林匹斯山上的一位神祇，”是的，大概没有比奥林匹斯山更强大的后台了，“快把他放开，让他上岸。不要让他召来狂风和在海上掀起可怕的暴雨。”

海盗头子发出了狂妄的笑声，仿佛听到了一个十分愚蠢的笑话。而那个俊美的男人则将目光停驻在他身上仔细打量。

忽然，满船流出醇香的葡萄酒，空气中弥漫着浓烈的酒香，嫩绿的葡萄枝沿着船帆不断生长，累累的葡萄出现在枝叶间；深绿色的常春藤缠绕住桅杆结出红色的果实，花环把桨架完全绕住了。那个俊美的男人忽然变成了一只黑色的豹子，它在甲板上逡巡，目光凶狠而倨傲。黑豹低吼了一声扑向船长，咬断了他的脖颈。海盗们跳入海中逃生，却在落水的瞬间都变成了海豚。

黑豹再次回到了俊美的男人的样子，朝着他走过来。随着男人的靠近，笼子和镣铐开始分崩离析。

“你成功地引起了我的注意，美丽的少年。”那个男人向他伸出了手，拉着他站了起来。男人修长的手指拂过他的脸颊，原本脏兮兮的面容变得清爽干净，“你像一个没有翅膀和箭囊的Eros，你叫什么名字？”

“我叫Ampelos……”

“愿意做我的情人吗？”

他点了点头，在他知道那个男人就是酒神Dionysos之前。因为，他还不想被咬断脖子，或者变成海豚。

紫色的斗篷披在了肩膀上，男人吻住了他的嘴唇，海风依旧带着腥咸的味道，但似乎没有那么寒冷了。

之后，他就陪伴在了那个俊美的男人身边。他们在葡萄藤下面嬉戏，绰饮着美酒，喝到微醺的时候他会枕在那个男人的膝上，而酒神大人会温柔地抚摸他柔软的卷发。他们一起去山林里狩猎，他的头上戴着橄榄枝，他们共乘一骑，Dionysos握住他的手拉开弓箭，告诉他狩猎的技巧。他很多时候都心不在焉，因为酒神大人总是会吻得他的脖颈痒痒的。这样美好的岁月似乎没有尽头，就好像少年挥霍着青春觉得永远不会老去，直到那一天……忽然发怒的公牛用牛角狠狠地把他撞到了树上，世界忽然变得一片灰暗，他再也没有知觉……

 

Charles醒过来之后，就一直抓着Erik的手，不肯放开。

“你乖乖地睡一会儿，我就在这里。”Erik抚摸着小恶魔柔软的小卷发，柔声安慰他。但Charles却倔强地摇了摇头，他刚醒过来，声音都还是气若游丝的样子：“我不要睡，我怕睡着了，就再也醒不过来了……就像上一次那样……”

“我不会再让你离开我，”，Erik握住了Charles的手，小恶魔的手掌还是那样小小的，软软的，只是没有往日那样温热。他亲吻了小恶魔的额头，低声诵念了一句古老的咒语，Charles很不情愿地阖上了眼睛。

Erik有太多的话想问Charles，但小恶魔还这样虚弱，需要好好的休息。

Emma已经离开了病房，她确定自己对观看Erik和他的小恶魔隔世重逢，缱绻缠绵的戏码并没有太大的兴趣。

“为什么Charles会说自己是Ampelos？”Erik问他十分干练的女下属。

“这就要酒神大人你自己去寻找答案了……”Emma耸了耸肩。在诸神还在奥林匹斯山想享乐并受世人供奉，与凡人同在的远古时代，嫉妒、仇恨、报复就已经悄然滋长，而且似乎没有一刻停止。如果不是Erik提起Ampelos的名字，Emma会觉得自己已经忘记了那段并不太愿意回想起来的过往……

“你觉得自己很美是吗？如果你的头发都变成了毒蛇，你的眼睛只要看谁一眼，谁就会立即化为一尊石像，你觉得还会有人觉得你美吗？”

Emma永远忘不了那个自负的女神带着寒凉的笑意说出的冰冷的话语，从那天起，她从高戈族里一个无忧无虑的少女，变成了令人闻风丧胆的女妖。

Emma坐进了Taxi的后座，她轻轻地摸了摸脖子上的钻石项链。许多男人都称赞过这件华贵的视频，说那让她看起来明艳动人，但他们并不知道，那只不过是为了掩藏被Perseus曾经割下头颅留下的伤疤——一条永远都无法修复的深痕。就算是Erik也无能为力。如果她此生最大的仇人是Athena，那么Erik永远都不愿意原谅的人大概是天后Hera。

“你的每一段感情，都将不得善终。”

Erik想起了那个曾经在奥林匹斯山地位十分尊贵的女人在幽暗的神殿里对他吐出的冷冷的诅咒。她害死了他的母亲，还毫无愧色地嘲笑她的愚蠢。她同样憎恨着Erik，或者准确地来说，应该是Dionysos，所以她诅咒风流多情的酒神情路坎坷，甚至……夺走了他心爱的人。Erik从来都不觉得Ampelos的死是一个意外。

Erik看了一眼仪器上跳动的精确数字，他讨厌这个时代，但他又爱着这个时代。奥林匹斯山的诸神也大多跨不过岁月的无尽长河，他们逐渐被世人所遗忘，再也回不到享受隆重祭祀与敬仰的往昔，他们很多逐渐衰弱，最终沉眠于混沌之中，与大地融为一体。包括恨着他也被他所憎恨的Hera……

那个诅咒也将会同那个女人一起，长埋地下。

Erik握住了Charles的手，放在嘴边轻轻吻啄。他坚信，这一次，他可以把握自己的命运。


	20. Chapter 20

“Erik，我已经好多了。你不要再为我耗费神力了……”Charles小声说，他在Erik怀里轻轻地挣扎了一下，又很快被紧紧地钳制住。

“不要乱动，”Erik转过头轻轻地吻了他，Charles的脸红了起来，安静地蜷缩在Erik的怀里。

Erik知道小恶魔在说谎，Charles对着他最爱的甜食都无精打采，也不叫嚷着要出去玩，常常觉得困倦，抱着枕头和小被子一睡就是大半天。

 

“Erik……我不知道为什么会突然就会有了那些记忆。”Charles抱着一杯热可可小声说。他从记事开始，仿佛就以一个小恶魔的样子被丢弃在了世间，之后他遇到了Hank和Logan，度过了漫长的岁月。Erik把鲨鱼小抱枕垫在了Charles的腰后，这样他的小恶魔能坐得舒服一些。

“这些都没有关系，想不起来就算了。”Erik揉了揉Charles的小卷发，用纸巾给他擦了擦嘴角上沾着的热可可。只要Charles还活着，已经是命运对他最大的仁慈。

“Erik……我……我真的不知道，我为什么会变成现在这个样子……”他默默地垂下了头，耷拉着两只小尖耳。Charles第一次为自己是一只小恶魔而有些自卑。他喜欢Erik。在千年之前是Ampelos的时候，他倾慕着Dionysos。当年的记忆完全不复存在，作为一只淘气的小恶魔，他还是再次喜欢上了咄咄逼人、脾气糟糕的酒神大人，这或许就是宿命。

“您更喜欢Ampelos是吗，Dionysos大人，毕竟他是一个美丽的人类……”Charles低声说。他轻轻地摇动着小尾巴，受伤让他无法太好地控制自己的魔力，现在如果没有Erik的帮助，他甚至没办法自如地把他恶魔的尖耳和尾巴隐藏起来。

“Charles……”Erik轻轻地抬起了他的下巴，他觉得小恶魔受伤之后变得多愁善感起来了。Erik没有说什么安慰的话，他只是温柔又缠绵地亲吻了Charles，然后默默地抹去去了小恶魔眼角的泪滴。

“不要妄自菲薄，Charles。无论你是人类的美少年，还是顽劣的小恶魔，我都喜欢……”他俯下身，试图再次亲吻还有些眼泪汪汪的Charles，但小恶魔的手却按在他坚实有力的胸肌上把他推开。

“Erik，你真是一条花心的鲨鱼！”Charles不满地嘟囔着，他内心的美少年和小恶魔正在互相吃对方的醋。而始作俑者，他的Dionysos大人，却坐在他对面，心安理得地露出了蠢蠢的鲨鱼笑。

 

Erik已经盘算一件事情很久了，为了他和Charles更加长远的未来。

“您要去找金苹果？”Charles从书堆里抬起头来，他有些不安。因为在诸多传奇的故事里，越是厉害的宝物越是伴随着巨大的危险和陷阱，“Erik，别去……”他小声说，不自觉地用手指搅弄着衣角。不知道为什么，从听到Erik的这个想法开始，总有一种不祥的预感，在他的心头盘桓。他们现在很好，他还活着，而Erik就陪伴在他的身边。他并不觉得有必要为了这种虚无缥缈的东西经受不必要的冒险和分离。

“别担心，Charles。”Erik温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，“守护者金苹果树的百头巨龙当日已经被Atlas斩杀，置于剩下的Hesperides……”Erik微微一笑，他并不认为夜神的三个女儿会是他的对手，无论是智取，还是力敌，还是用他的男性荷尔蒙征服她们……

“所以，你打算用身体向赫斯珀里得斯换取金苹果么？”

Erik被咖啡呛到了，他觉得小恶魔摔跤之后开始会读心了。

Charles用他的小爪子轻轻地给Erik拍背，“Erik，我们现在过得很好，并不需要金苹果……”

Erik缓了口气：“你需要它Charles。”他转过头来看着小恶魔，“它能让你的身体完全恢复过来，”看到Charles欲言又止，Erik堵住了他的话头，“不要跟我说你很好，Charles，你总是这样，”他握住了对方还有些冰凉的手，“你如果真的好的话，会拉着我晚上去通宵泡酒吧，而不是现在8点钟就说困了要躺下休息。如果你真的完全好了，不会对着美食只吃一点点就说自己饱了，我知道你以前的卧室的柜子里偷偷地塞满了各种零食……”

Charles被他说得惊恐地抬起了头，酒神大人看到书桌抽屉里的甜甜圈时，表情一定十分美妙。  
“而且金苹果可以改变恶魔的体质，你以后都不用再以人类的灵魂为食物，并且能够获得和神一样长久的生命。”Erik在乎这个。恶魔比普通人活得长久，但和神祇的生命相比，终究短暂。他不愿意生死再一次把他和Charles分隔两端。

“您很介意我是卑微的小恶魔吗？”Charles闷闷的声音打断了Erik的思绪，Charles显然误解了他刚才那句话的重点，“我知道，吸食人类的灵魂什么的，听起来很恶心。而恶魔的样子，也十分丑陋……”Charles把脸埋进了鲨鱼小抱枕里，他努力想要把小耳朵和小尾巴隐藏起来，可是现在，他做不到。

“你在想什么呢，Charles。”Erik苦笑，“我只是希望，你能和我更加长久地在一起。”

Charles仍旧把脸埋在抱枕里，拼命摇头，表示并不相信酒神大人的花言巧语。

“我很喜欢你小恶魔的样子，”Erik的手指轻轻地按在了Charles的尾巴根上，然后稍用力地揉了揉，小恶魔的耳朵剧烈地抖了起来，“而且，这样子的你，’使用’起来方便多了。”Erik坏笑着看着Charles抱着鲨鱼小枕头缩到了沙发的角落，他朝着小恶魔的小尖耳里吹气，“想起我们在葡萄藤下面是怎样温存的吗，我的少年？”Erik用手指搅弄着Charles柔软的卷发，看着小恶魔红着脸缩成了一小团。

“我们今天，要不要来旧梦重温一下……”他轻轻咬了咬Charles的耳垂，“鉴于我们下周就要分别了……”

Charles在摇头，他不是不想，而是他的记忆里，那样的运动太过刺激，他觉得自己现在的身体状况承受不了那种会让灵魂都飘离身体的快感。

“不要……会死掉的……”小恶魔害羞地说，但他却并不认为以酒神大人的脾气会善罢甘休，毕竟在Charles长久的印象里，Erik是一个热衷于用下半身思考的人性荷尔蒙行走机器。

但这次，Charles失算了，Erik只是温柔地亲吻了他的额头。

这样的温柔把Charles高的晕乎乎的，但他很快听到了Erik的后半句话，“现在先记着，等你吃了金苹果，我再一并要回来。”

Erik再次露出了鲨鱼一般的笑容，Charles觉得他还是不要吃那个奇怪东西好了。


	21. Chapter 21

“你就是Logan Howlett？”Erik抬了抬眉毛打量着来到他别墅门口的狼人。作为一个高贵的神祇，他对这种毛茸茸的野生物种并没有太大的敬意。

“你说呢，老头？”Logan的脾气显然比他更糟，他叼着雪茄，轻飘飘地吐了个烟圈。在Logan看来，他只是客观地描述了一个事实，而Erik一副想要上来干架的表情明显是在小题大做。

“走吧，Charles。”Logan把Charles的小箱子接过来，放进了后备箱。然后打开车门把小恶魔塞进了后座。

“系好安全带，Charlie。”Logan轻飘飘地说，“你想坐哪儿？”他安置好Charles之后漫不经心地问Erik，“后座剩着的那个位子，安全带坏了。”

Erik跟没听见似的，打开后座的车门，坐到了Charles的旁边，然后狠狠地把门摔上。Logan刚才对Charles过分亲昵的称呼让他有点上火，他决定待会儿要用实际行动，让这头蠢狼弄清楚，到底小恶魔现在的男朋友是谁。

 

老式的吉普在黑夜的公路上疾驰，三个人都不怎么说话。

Erik冲着后视镜里的Logan挑了一下眉，然后十分挑衅地俯身打算亲吻小恶魔温热的嘴唇。

“Erik……别这样……”Charles害羞起来。

在Erik差一点就要吻到小恶魔的时候，Logan忽然踩了一脚急刹。Charles系着安全带，只是身体稍微往前倾了一点，而Erik的头已经重重地撞上了前排的座位。

“你不要试图用刚才有只兔子从车前面跑过这种鬼话来骗我。”Erik冷冷地说。

“当然没有。不过狼倒是有一匹。”Logan抽了一口雪茄，冷冷地说。

你自己不就是吗？Erik在内心默默地吐了个槽。

“一头打算吃掉小绵羊的大尾巴狼。”Logan若无其事地补充了一句，然后毫无预兆地转了一个急弯，以至于Erik的咒骂出口之前，他的俊脸已经贴在了车窗玻璃上。

如果不是他不放心他离开的这段时间小恶魔一个人待着有危险，而这头蠢狼本人十分不靠谱但他的爪子看起来还挺靠谱的话，Erik是拒绝把Charles交给这样的人的。他总觉得这次他必须速战速决，否则，小恶魔一定会被这个明显对他很有意见的糙汉子带坏。

Logan的车在公寓门口停下，Erik第一个下了车，他扶着车门一句话都不想说。在长久的岁月里，他骑过各种猛兽、萌宠，尝试过各种匪夷所思的交通工具，但只有这次，他晕得生无可恋，甚至想吐。

“Charles，早跟你说了不要找年纪太大的，不耐折腾。”Logan抽了一口雪茄，语气里是满满的嘲弄。

在Erik活过的无尽生涯中，他第一被人说“不行”！如果不是Charles的小爪子已经乖巧地开始帮他拍着后背顺气的话，他对面那头嚣张的野狼大概已经被他一权杖戳穿了胸口。是的，Erik现在只想把Logan戳得快死了，再弄活，再戳，那一定十分有趣……这个残忍的想法让Erik的嘴角勾起了一丝冷酷的笑容，他确定自己和这匹蠢狼在往后的人生里，都将相看两憎厌。

Erik觉得他神生所经历的艰难，至此大概已经达到了顶峰。但当他进到公寓的时候，他发现自己的想法还是太天真。

因为他的小恶魔，在看到那个吸血鬼小白脸Hank之后直接扑了过去。这个似曾相识的场景让Erik想起了他很久之前养的一只猫在他离开了一段之间回家之后扎进他怀里可劲儿蹭的模样，完全不管这个吸血鬼还穿着溅了一些汤汁在上面的愚蠢围裙。

Erik凶狠地切着牛排一言不发，九成熟的牛排说明烹调它的是一个多么无趣的男人！但Charles却塞了满满的一嘴食物，在Hank问他好不好吃的时候，可劲儿地点头。

Erik闷闷地随手端起一旁的红酒喝了一口，出于一个神祇的体面他才忍住没有当场喷出来，这都是什么鬼玩意儿？！而他的小恶魔显然对这顿晚餐十分怀念，尤其是当他已经挖空了一杯布丁，然后把勺子伸向了第二杯的时候。

在Erik打算提醒Charles晚上不要吃那么多甜食之前，Hank先开口了：“多吃一点Charles，你都瘦了。”

你哪里看出来他瘦了？Erik对吸血鬼说出这样违心的话十分不满，他自问投喂小恶魔十分尽职尽责。但Charles显然很吃这一套，他冲着Hank可劲儿地点头，然后把勺子心安理得地挖进了第二杯布丁里。Erik努力告诉自己，不要生气。

Erik默默地叹了口气，把餐巾折了起来，在他打算抬起手把Charles嘴角的布丁拭去的时候，吸血鬼修长的手指已经捏着一张抽纸，把Charles嘴角布丁的碎屑轻轻地擦掉。Erik再次告诉自己，不要生气。

“对了，Magneto怎么样了？”Charles忽然开口，“我想念和他睡在一起的感觉了。”

Erik在听到“睡在一起”的时候，瞳孔狠狠地收缩了一下。

“他现在寄养在我们家的老宅，因为这次回来得有点匆忙，所以没有带着他一起。”Hank说。

“他现在还是只啃骨头吗？”Charles问，“我记得他讨厌一切超市卖的狗粮。”说完他笑了起来，大概是想起了Magneto嗅过超市的狗粮之后扭头就走的傲娇表情。

为什么要给一条狗取个那么奇怪的名字！Erik一点都不想参与这个无聊的话题。

“哦，对了，Charles，我差点忘了。过万圣节的时候，我给你买了一件礼物。”Hank转身去壁柜里翻出了一个包装精致的礼物盒。

Charles拆开了丝带，里面是一个粉色的蝴蝶结。

“今年很流行这个，”Hank说，他摸了摸Charles的尾巴，完全忽略了Erik几乎可以杀人的目光。Hank确定Charles尾巴上的毛毛已经被全部梳顺了，他把蝴蝶结系在了离他的尾尖不远的地方。Charles摇摆着尾巴，回过头来看了又看，然后吻了吻那个胖胖的蝴蝶结。

Erik告诫自己不要生气，但是，真的好气哦！

“Emma，我打算把Charles在你那里放几天。”Erik去到了阳台上偷偷地拨通了他手下得力干将的电话。

“Erik，我必须告诉你，我曾经养过的小动物都没有活过一个星期，你确定？”

Erik默默地挂断了电话，他再次深切地体验到了神生的艰难。


	22. Chapter 22

“Erik，你打算怎么过去？”Charles毛茸茸的小脑袋从床上的一堆毛绒公仔里钻了出来，他摇动着的小尾巴上，还扎着那个愚蠢的蝴蝶结。

“坐私人飞机过去。”Erik把Charles捞了出来，然后把那堆小玩偶陆续收进了柜子里。

“我以为你会飞过去。”Charles把下巴放在Deadpool柯基版的玩偶的头顶上，还用手不停地捏它的两只小耳朵。

“我没长翅膀。”Erik说得理所当然，“而且，我需要保持体力。”

“或者骑着一头什么神兽过去。”Charles开始用短短的手指戳Deadpool的小圆脸。

“我还不想被当作不明物体，被愚蠢的人类从空中射下来。”Erik冷冷地说，他把最后一个玩偶放进了柜子里，“不要放那么多东西在床上，睡觉的时候对呼吸不好。”Erik把柜子的门关了起来，他对自己整齐的摆放方式感到很满意。

“没收！”Erik把那个扎眼的蝴蝶结从Charles的尾巴上褥了下来，“扎太紧影响血液循环。”Erik板着脸，义正辞严。他其实只是想找一个冠冕堂皇的理由把情敌送的的礼物从小恶魔身上弄下来。

“Erik，你生气了……”Charles蹂躏着Deadpool笑眯眯地说。

“没有！”Erik否认，他把那个蝴蝶结放回盒子里，并且把那个盒子放到了柜子几乎贴到房顶的那一层，哪怕动用了一点神力，他要确定Charles日常几乎拿不到。

“你讨厌Hank送给我的这些礼物。”小恶魔摆动着他的小尾巴十分笃定地说，而酒神大人决定不接他的话。

“Erik，其实我也有礼物要送给你。”Charles非常神秘地把一个小纸袋攥在了手里，“但是你要答应我，没有坐上飞机不许偷看。”

“其实我只想要一件礼物……”Erik贴近了Charles，把他手里的小纸袋拽了过来，“那就是一只叫做Charles的小恶魔……”他温热的气息喷在Charles敏感的脖颈上，小恶魔的脸红了起来。“等我拿到金苹果，你就准备好自己，最好在胸前扎个蝴蝶结。你吃掉那个苹果，我就……吃掉……你……”他的声音性感低沉，小恶魔被蛊惑得心砰砰直跳。

“Charles，浴室已经收拾好了，你要用吗？”Hank推开了门，就看到Erik把Charles圈在了墙角。这个看起来很难相处的神祗挑衅地看了他一眼，然后宣示主权一样地吻住了Charles柔软的嘴唇。Erik确定，这次他不会再因为诡异的震动而把头撞在奇怪的东西上。

 

飞机已经顺利升空，在夜空里平稳地飞行。Azalea的技术一向很好，Erik很放心。

他从衬衫口袋里摸出Charles给他的那个小袋子，把里面的东西取了出来。

他挑了一下眉，不得不说这只蠢萌的小恶魔有时候还是很聪明的，至少把Erik哄到了没法揍他的地方才看见里面到底是什么。

他和Charles的唯一一张合照。显然是小恶魔偷拍的：他半裸着上身，半张着嘴，睡相前所未有地愚蠢。而小恶魔则坐在床边，愉快地比了一个十分幼稚的剪刀手。

Erik抽出了皮夹，把那张小小的相片放进了一个打开就能看到的位置。他会和小恶魔好好算这笔账，等回来之后。

 

十几个小时的飞行之后，飞机落在了奥林匹斯山北麓的山脚。Erik下了机，他让Azalea在机上等他。

Erik换了登山的鞋子，徒步沿着山路走进了深邃的树林。

他的手里逐渐化出了一根权杖，脚下的这片土地，他既陌生，又熟悉。这是他的故土，他流恋，却也厌倦。荒林中的野兽从他的身边走过，有的回头看了一眼，却没有停留和靠近。动物的本能让它们懂得回避而不是挑衅他身上强大且莫测的力量。

Erik用指甲在自己的手心划开一道血痕，滚烫的血液滴在了权杖的顶端。Erik松开了手，权杖轻飘飘地指着一个方向，Erik迈开脚步，踏上了满是荆棘的路途。

将近一天的跋涉让他终于到了他寻找的地方。藤蔓的枯枝和断碣残碑都让这里看起来荒凉落寞。但Erik知道，这只是一个表象。他用权杖指着前方，低声诵念出古拙的咒语。眼前的景象逐渐改变了模样，仿佛一层保护的帷幕在他面前缓缓揭开。高耸的廊柱和宽阔的石阶出现在他的面前，Erik推开了一道古旧的大门。

“Dionysos大人，好久不见……”

黄昏的霞光为美丽的花园铺上了一层淡金的暖色，被称为Hesperides的三姐妹头上带着美丽的花环，微笑地看着Erik。

 

“虽然这样说有些失礼。但是Dionysos，你这身衣服是什么鬼玩意儿？”三姐妹中的“黄昏”不满地对Erik的着装投来鄙夷的眼神，“你那件豹皮半裙上哪儿去了。”她一把撕开了Erik的衬衫，试图把它从Erik身上扒下来，“只有娘娘腔才会穿着上衣，你应该露出你健硕的胸膛。”

“那种穿法现在已经不流行了……”Erik默默地地拉上了自己的衬衫，他大概是现代的生活过得太久了，忘记了他们希腊远古时期剽悍又奔放的民风。

“你今天怎么会突然想着来找我们？”三人中的“红霞”淡淡地说，她的手指描摹着Erik胸肌的轮廓。

“因为我要向你们要一件东西。”Erik挑了一下眉，搂住了勾着他的脖子半仰倒的“光辉”。

“你先不要说，让我猜一猜。”黄昏露出了一个狡黠的微笑，“来到这里的人，大概只会想要一个东西……”

“一只引发了一场在史诗中广为流传的旷日持久的战争的苹果……”红霞微笑地看着Erik。

“所以，你打算用什么来交换，酒神大人？”光辉的嘴角勾起了一个笑容，“不要跟我们说，是你珍藏的陈年佳酿。”

“那在我们看来，并没有你美好的肉体有价值。”黄昏淡淡地说。

“听说你是个多情又薄情的人，”光辉的手指沿着Erik的薄唇逡巡，“不过将来怎么样并不重要，要紧的是及时行乐……”

Erik对于这种组团想要把他睡了的场景大约已经司空见惯，他并没有因为她们的轻薄而恼怒。

“比起我的身体，我这里有能让你们更加痴迷的东西……”Erik扶着光辉直起身子，轻轻对推开了她。他从牛仔裤的后袋里掏出了一件神秘的东西，他相信，那件东西可以征服世界上的大多数女人……

 

Erik摸了摸袋子里的金苹果，露出了满意的微笑。他拉开了舱门，坐了进去。Azalea已经在这里等了三个昼夜。他看着自己的Boss衣衫不整，一脸蠢笑，显然是做了一场什么了不得的交易，Azalea很识相地掐住了自己蠢蠢欲动的好奇心，没有去询问Erik到底去干了什么。

Erik对于自己策动人心的能耐一向自信，更何况他不过是安利他的小伙伴们来纽约浪一浪。没有任何女性能拒绝“买买买”的诱惑，哪怕是女神或者女妖，尤其是当手上有一张无上限的黑卡可以自由出入各种高档场所并且挥金如土的时候。

“你们都被Hera那个狡猾的女人哄了，”Erik冷冷地说，“把自己的生命耗费在这座无趣的花园里帮他照顾着那棵苹果树，却不知道外面的世界已经发生了翻天覆地的变化……”说完，Erik掏出了手机。能否兵不血刃地取得传说中的金苹果，就得看美国国家地理频道关于纽约的纪录片给不给力了……

“虽然现代的建筑大多都很无趣，但是我敢保证，现代的生活绝对比在这里要更加舒适。”Erik喝完了杯子里的果酒，这种脂粉气过浓，甜味过重的酒，他并不喜欢。而且坐惯了沙发，他现在开始觉得藤椅有点硌得慌。

“而且，以你们这样的美貌，就如此埋没在这样的荒芜的地方，难道不觉得可惜吗？看看现在好莱坞的那些女明星，姿容不及你们的万一，但是却万人追捧，高呼女神，令无数男人拜倒在她们的脚下，这难道不让人生气吗？”Erik漫不经心地加了一个更加蛊惑人心的筹码。

“所以，来纽约吧。”Erik挑眉笑了一下，“我保证你们不会后悔！”她们的表情动容了，Erik知道，自己胜券在握。

“我们接受你的礼物，Dionysos大人。”黄昏抽走了Erik手里的黑卡。Erik对自己的谋算终于成功感到满意。当然，他并没有料到自己在三个月后看到手机讯息里发来的巨额消费的天文数字时，他的心会疼得像被刀绞过一样，而且是自己的治愈能力都医不好的那种。当然，这已经是后话了……

 

他终于可以和Charles永远在一起了，Erik握紧了金苹果，靠在机舱里的沙发上闭着眼睛休息。长途的跋涉和人心的博弈都让他感到有些困倦，没过多久，他就睡了过去。

放在一旁的手机微微震动了一下，屏幕的壁纸是小恶魔睡得十分香甜的照片。Erik没有醒。

那是一条来自Charles的讯息，只有两个简短的单词——“Save me”。


	23. Chapter 23

Erik看到讯息的时候，飞机已经着陆了。他回拨了Charles的电话，长久无人接听。小恶魔虽然有时候有些淘气，但从来不会跟他开这样的玩笑。Erik开着车急速奔驰在去往Logan公寓的路上时手心浸满了冷汗。而另外还有一件让他深感不安的事情是，Emma的电话同样无人接听，他打电话去公司，被告知从昨天开始Emma就没有出现在公司。一定是出了什么事，就在他离开的这几天。而直觉告诉他，这些事情恐怕都和Stryker这个阴魂不散的人有关联。

Erik把车停在公寓楼下就看到了Logan从大门里出来。

“我正打算去找你。”Logan开口，声音有些嘶哑。Erik看到他露在外面的皮肤上，有经过了激烈战斗留下的伤痕。

“Charles在哪里？”Erik开口问。

Logan一言不发地打开车门，坐进了副驾，“开车，我带你去找他。”

 

一路上，Erik的脸色都十分阴沉。他没有想到Stryker的行动会这样迅速，他的自负让他低估了这个危险的男人。

“那是一个实验基地。”Logan说，“我再次回到那里的时候，才想起来，我的这双骨爪，是拜谁所赐？”曼德拉合金的钢爪从指节中慢慢生长出来，泛着森冷的寒光。当他再次踏进那个幽暗的地下实验室的时候，那些记忆的碎片像潮水一样涌入他的脑海。剧烈的疼痛、锋利的手术刀、面无表情的实验人员，血、染红了整个记忆画面的无尽鲜血。他不仅想起了自己的骨爪是怎样变成了无坚不摧的曼德拉金属的爪子，还清楚地回想起了，他为了它们所付出的代价。Stryker是个残忍又卑劣的骗子，他的初衷只是哄骗他去资源参加一个任性武器改造计划，只是他没想到Logan命不该绝。

“那个吸血鬼呢？”Erik问。

Logan的拳头狠狠地砸在了他的车门上，Erik眼角的余光看到了这个糙汉子眼角的泪光。

“我不应该带他去的。是我害了他。”Logan还记得Hank忽然挡在了他的面前，逐渐变成了一尊再也不会动的石像。最后一句话是，“Logan，不能看她的眼睛。美杜莎……”

Emma果然也出事了……Erik想起了他当初找到美杜莎的头颅时的情景，它被雅典娜镶嵌在了神盾埃癸斯的中央。自诩为文明社会的现代，在残忍弑杀方面，或许与千年之前，并无二致。

 

“到了！”Logan指了指眼前的瀑布。

Erik把车停在了一遍。他正在思忖应该如何过去的时候，一架桥梁缓缓从水中升起，仿佛请君入瓮。

 

Erik走在幽暗的甬道里，Logan警觉地观察着四周，以免有人突袭或者伏击。但甬道里，却安静异常，只有Erik和Logan脚步的回响。

从踏进这里的第一刻起，Erik就有一种感觉。Stryker的目标，或许并不是Charles，也不是其他任何人，而是他。他们只是让他来到这里的诱饵，而Stryker显然希望从他身上得到些什么。  
走到一个半敞着门的房间，Logan忽然挡在了他的面前，“别看，那是美杜莎的头。”Hank已经为此付出了代价，虽然Logan并不待见Erik，但此时他们并肩作战，他还不想忽然失去一半以上的战斗力。。

“她的眼睛和头颅，对我来说，并没有什么作用。”Erik轻轻地推开了Logan。就算是已经有了心理准备，眼前的景象，依旧让他感到悲愤。

Emma的头被切了下来，放在这件屋子的正中央。她的脖子上有一道触目惊心的血痕，那是Perseus之刃再次划开的伤口。

Erik走近Emma的头颅，她睁着眼睛，是那种冰冷而绝望的神色。Erik知道，Perseus之刃是这个强悍的女人一生挥之不去的噩梦。而Stryker的能耐已经超出了他的预料。在这个没有人再愿意相信神话的时代，这个疯狂的野心家显然早就在处心积虑地寻找着这些超自然的能力，而且从他之前用来对付Charles的那只手表看来，他似乎用了现代的科技试图驾驭这些力量，而Erik并确信他已经找到了多少上古的神器以及他又能多大程度地掌控它们。

“Emma，我们再并肩战斗最后一次。”Erik叹了口气，把手伸了过去。当他的指尖即将碰触到Emma的蛇发时，陈列台的周围忽然亮起了红色的光线，它们仿佛一张网，把Erik的手掌笼罩在里面，而他正清晰地感受到自己的神力向外倾泻。他努力想要把手掌抽出来，但那张光线织就的网却把他的手掌牢牢地吸附住。

曼德拉合金切搁在金属支架上发出了刺耳的声响，陈列台朝一边倒塌下来。Emma的头颅滚到了Hank的石像脚边。

Erik退了一步，他手中化出了酒神的权杖，顿在地上稳住了脚步。

那是Hera的力量。Erik不会记错。因为那个奥林匹斯山上地位尊贵，狠毒和独心都十分出众的女人的力量，他绝对不会认错。而且……似乎比他当时见到的力量，更加强悍……

“这样的挫折就让你停住前进的脚步了吗，高贵的神祇？”Logan在一旁冷冷地说，他看着Hank的石像，只想用爪子捅进Stryker的心脏，再翻搅几次。

Erik一言不发地走近了Emma的头颅，脱下了夹克包裹起来。

“待会儿有机会，你就带着Charles离开。不要管我。”Erik神色平静地说。他并不十分确定他能否战胜那股力量，尤其是Stryker还如此老奸巨猾。

“欢迎你的到来，酒神大人！”实验室里忽然响起了Stryker的声音，Erik和Logan眼前的大门缓缓打开，Stryker站在那个房间最深处的一个密封舱旁边，密封舱里，是被捆绑起来，还在不断挣扎着的Charles，他看到了Erik和Logan，眼泪唰得就下来了。

“你的任务结束了，Logan。”Stryker冷笑着说，他放Logan活着离开只有一个目的，就是把Erik带到这里，“无法被制造者驾驭的武器应该被彻底销毁……”

Logan看到有几个和他一样长着曼德拉合金骨爪的男女已经冲着他冲了过来，他们的眼神中没有任何的情绪，仿佛只是一件行走着的人形武器。

“他们是你的升级版，”Stryker十分得意地说，“会比你更听话，也更好用。”

Logan的肩膀已经被划开了一道，虽然不想承认，但朝着他冲过来的那个肌肉男的确在速度和力量上更胜一筹。而且在他的钢爪已经完全扎进了对方的腹部并且搅开了一个血洞之后仍然像完全感觉不到疼痛一样继续全力战斗。

“该结束了！”Erik冷冷地说。杀向Logan的三个狼人忽然停下了奔跑的动作，他们的身体逐渐化为一尊石像。而源源不断涌进来的雇佣兵也并没有逃脱这样的命运，因为他们都没有压抑住好奇心，看了美杜莎的眼睛。

“是我大意了。”Stryker微笑着说，“我应该在美杜莎的头颅上放一点东西，让它一旦离开陈列台的范围，就自动爆炸。”

“你舍不得。”Erik用外套重新把Emma的头颅包裹起来，“怎么说，这也是一件颇为了不起的杀戮兵器。”

“的确，但破坏和杀戮的力量我已经拥有太多，”Stryker微笑这说，“我更想要一点别的东西，比如能够起死回生的力量……”他打量着Erik，仿佛打量着一件能卖一个好价钱的商品。

“当人有了权势，有了巨额的财富之后，唯一缺少的，或许只有长久的生命。”Stryker微笑着说，“尤其是，如果能够用年轻时候的样子活着，那将让人更加惊喜。”

“你在破坏自然法则。”Erik冷冷地说，“而且像你这样愚蠢而贪婪的凡人，永远不会知道，永生并不是一个祝福，而是一个孤独的诅咒。”

“我对这样过于高深的哲学问题并没有兴趣，酒神大人。”Stryker笑了起来，“但我知道，这是很多人梦寐以求的东西，这个筹码足够让我能够在世间换取一切我想要的东西，还能长久地拥有它们而且无尽地延续下去。”

“你这个无耻之徒！”Logan扑向了Stryker。但他很快发现自己撞在了一道无形的幕墙上，极强的电流穿过身体，他被反弹落地之后身体仍不住颤抖。

“简单粗暴的方法并不是每次都能够奏效，要想成功需要动脑子。”Stryker恶意地嘲讽。“这个幕墙有Hera的权杖的力量，别说是你，就算是你旁边的酒神大人，也无法打破。”

Erik看到Stryker旁边插着一支绿色的法杖，不断倾泻着绿色的光芒供给着这里的能量。那是Hera的法器，Stryker没有撒谎。而它旁边插着的稍微短一些的那柄古旧的剑，则是斩下了Emma首级的Perseus之刃。

Logan握紧了拳头，艰难地站了起来，他看着Stryker的眼神充满了冰冷的杀意。Charles用力拍击着舱壁，不停地挣扎，但是却无法挣脱束缚着他身体的桎梏。

“你有办法吗？”Logan问Erik。

Erik却轻轻地摇了摇头，“他有Hera的法杖，我的力量受到了抑制。除非……”除非有小爱神Eros的箭射在权杖之上。爱是世间最脆弱又最顽强的力量，Hera奈何不了它，就像她奈何不了宙斯的风流滥情一样。但Erik立刻否决了这个希望，因为Eros早在很久之前就突然失踪了，没有人知道那个淘气的美少年的去向。

“酒神大人，我知道，从我第一次见到这个小恶魔的时候，我就知道，你对他的感情不一般。”Stryker微笑着说，“而在马场的时候，我更加确信了这个想法。你实在太大意了，怎么能不看好这个可以拿来要挟你的筹码？”

Erik握紧了拳头，他厌恶Stryker的措辞，Charles并不是一个待价而沽的物件。

“所以，你想要什么？”Erik冷冷地问。

“你的力量。”Stryker单刀直入，“你只要把手放在你面前的那个石球上，我得到你的力量之后，自然就会放了他。”他看了一眼Charles，嘴角勾起一个得意的微笑。

“别信他！我们杀过去。”Logan开口，Stryker显然不会只要一点点起死回生的力量，他会把Erik的神力全部抽走。虽然他十分不待见Erik，但是他更加不待见Stryker。

“我给你一点时间考虑，酒神大人。但那不会太久。”Stryker按下了囚禁着Charles的密封舱的一个按钮，“很快，当你看到这个金属的铁块接触到这个小恶魔的身体的时候，他会以极度痛苦的方式，从这个世间彻底会飞湮灭。”Stryker冷笑着说。

Erik看到机械臂顶端的铁块泛着黄色的光晕，他们正在一点点地靠近Charles。小恶魔被无助地绑缚在那里，拼命挣扎，眼睛里蓄满了泪水。

“不要听他的，Erik！”Charles在里面叫喊，声嘶力竭，“他这个无耻之徒不会兑现承诺的。”

“他的性命对我并没有什么用处。”Stryker冷冷地说，“只要我得到了想要的东西，我自然会放了他。而且，你没有选择。”

金属块很快就会按在Charles的身体上，Erik已经看到小恶魔因为受它的理想影响而开始流下血泪。Charles拼命地拍击着舱壁，不住地摇头，他哭喊着让Logan和Erik快走，不要管他。但他们都很清楚，Charles的这个请求，他们做不到。

Erik缓缓地把手靠近了那个圆球，他看着Charles，眼角泛着一点泪光。

“不可以，Erik！”Charles拼命地摇头。强大的Erik，冷酷的Erik，蛮不讲理的Erik，Charles从来没有想过，这个如亘古的星辰那样活了这样久，如磐石一样坚定的男人会有一天也将彻底消逝于天地之间，永远地离开他。

他不能够承受这样的结果。他不能够容忍这样的事情发生。他必须在Erik犯下这个愚蠢的错误之前终结这一切。

只有一个办法，毁了Stryker手里的筹码。

再见，Erik！小恶魔冲着和他纠缠了千载的这个男人露出了淡淡的微笑。

Charles扬起了尾尖狠狠地缠住了那个逐渐沉下来的金属块。凄厉的惨叫在实验室里回响。


End file.
